Christmas Madness
by Mustang'sMistress
Summary: What will happen when Kagome takes the Inu Gang to her time to celebrate Christmas. Romance and humor a guarentee. rated M for later chapters. please R&R. Pairings IK and MS
1. The Invite

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I hope you like it and please review and tell me if you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.

**Background Info:**

Naraku has been defeated and the jewel is nearly completed. Kohaku, upon being given his old memories back, has left to do some soul searching. Like in the anime, Kikyo was killed by Naraku's hands again, so she won't appear. The group is now taking a break after fighting such a long and tough battle with Naraku, but what awaits them in the Future.

**Chapter 1:**

"Where the hell is she! She said she would be back by now and she's like 15 min. late!" yelled Inuyasha to no one in particular.

"Inuyasha!" yelled the young kitsune demon, Shippo. "Did Kagome come back yet? I miss her. Are you going to go get her and bring her back?"

"Feh" replied Inuyasha as he sprinted toward the well to go and bring back Kagome.

_At the Well_

"I really should put a ladder in here. It's so hard to get up," said a young teenage girl trying to climb out of the well.

"It's about time you got here, you're late, again" said Inuyasha, who had been leaning on a nearby tree the entire time Kagome was struggling to get out of the well.

"You were there all this time and you didn't help me out of the well!" yelled Kagome. "Real helpful, thanks"

"Well that's what you get for talking so long getting back!"

"I wanted to spend more time with my family, and since Naraku was gone I can!"

"NO YOU CAN'T, WE STILL HAVE TO FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS!"

Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome had to close her eyes and count to ten or she just might have sat him, but decided not to since it was the Christmas season and all.

Inuyasha knew he shouldn't have yelled at her or lied that she had to come back for finding the Jewel, but he would never reveal his true intentions and feelings for her. He was afraid of her rejecting her and he didn't think that he was worthy enough to even have her. Inuyasha waited for the inevitable sit that would come sending him plummeting to the ground. Preparing himself for the worst, he was quite surprised when no Sit was heard instead was a rather excited Kagome.

"Actually I have a reason why I was late, and wasn't for test or anything. I brought treats for everyone. I even have a surprise! I can't wait to tell everyone, come on let's go!"

Kagome grabbed her big yellow bag and his hand, causing Inuyasha to blush, and ran toward Kaede's Hut.

_At Kaede's Hut_

"I wonder when Kagome will get back?" asked a certainly handsome Monk, named Miroku.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Inuyasha has already gone back to get her if she hasn't come back by now." Answered Sango the demon slayer, while stroking Kirara's fur.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the hut, Kagome holding her gigantic yellow back and having a stupid girly grin plastering her face.

"Hey guys, I'm back. And I have a treat for you guys, everyone sit around." Said Kagome as everyone sat down the floor.

"Do you guys know what Christmas is?" asked Kagome, and her answer were given to her in the form of confused looks from everyone.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, Christmas is the holiday when we spend time with friends and family. Oh yea you also receive and give gifts to each to show how much you care, or something like that. My mom said that you guys can all come to my house to celebrate Christmas this year. Do you guys wanna come!" asked Kagome with a pleading look in her eye.

"Kagome I would love to go to your house for Christmas it would be so much fun and you family sounds like nice people, yea I want to go. It'll be so much fun" declared Sango, who looked like she was very excited to go because she had a smile that was too big for her face.

"Well, if Sango goes then I must too, since I couldn't be without such a beauty for 5 minutes," said Miroku making Sango blush, as he groped her ass.

"YOU PERVERT!" yelled Sango as she slammed her Hirakotsu (sp?) down upon Miroku's head knocking him out.

"Sounds like fun," Inuyasha spoke up, shocking everyone including Kagome.

"Really, so you'll come," asked Kagome, hoping that he wasn't kidding.

"Yea why not"

"That means everyone is coming, I'm so happy."

"But Kagome," Shippo said," We can't travel through the well, only you and Inuyasha can."

"I thought about that and decided that me and Inuyasha could probably just hold on to you guys and then we would be able to travel through."

"I'll hold on to Kagome," declared Miroku now awake and being beaten by Inuyasha

"Yea right, don't even count on it you letch," yelled Inuyasha _'like I would let you touch my Kagome'_ thought Inuyasha.

"Can we leave now Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Sure why not, come one guys let's go. Oh yea I forgot to tell you guys, we'll have to buy you guys some clothes. "

"What's wrong with the one's we have on now?" asked Sango

"There a little different from the ones we wear in my time, don't worry we'll sort that through later."

When they finally reached the well they decided to go in two groups, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara in one and Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo in the other.

"Here goes nothing," yelled Kagome as she jumped into the well hoping that it would work.

"Look," yelled Shippo, "They're gone, it worked. Come on Inuyasha, let's go."

"Alright, I'm going calm down, sheesh." Replied Inuyasha, as he jumped down the well having no idea what he was getting into.

OOOOOKK! End of chapter 1, did you like it good, bad, or indifferent. I wanna know, so send me a review pronto. Please.

-Mustang's Mistress


	2. Welcome Home

Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update, it's my damn computer, the stupid thing won't work, and the internet modem was down like the entire day, it made me so pissed, but I'm so determined to get this chapter out, so if it's short sorry, I'm trying here. Thanks to all the reviewers you guys were so nice. Now the chapter but first disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha

Note: Kagome's out of high school too, forgot to mention that in the background and so she's like 18 now ok.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

"Everyone ready?" asked Kagome as she stood in front of the well doors that would open to her time.

AS she slid the doors open, they were greeted by a winter wonderland. Snow had already begun to pile up on the ground and new snow continued to fall.

"Kagome what's that smell?" asked Shippo who looked a little sick.

"Don't worry runt," said Inuyasha. "That's just poll-uuu-sion, you'll get used to it sooner or later."

"Let's go guys, I can show you around my house and then we'll head to the mall to be each other gifts," Kagome said as she ran out of the well house and toward her house.

They all hurried into the house since it was so cold outside.

"MOM, I'M HOME! AND I HAVE ALL MY FRIENDS WITH ME!" yelled Kagome so loud that everyone in Japan probably heard her. Inuyasha and Shippo had to cover their ears she had shouted so loud and unexpectedly.

"I'm in the kitchen honey, bring your friends in here so I can finally meet them," Mrs. H yelled back to her daughter.

"Let's go, umm… Miroku, Sango- you guys still here?" asked Kagome while waving her hand in front of their faces.

"Huh, what? Sorry Kagome I was just in awe at how different your time is from ours," replied Sango, still looking around the house.

"Oh well come on let's go meet my mom. Inuyasha just grab Miroku, he'll snap out of it sooner or later," said Kagome who noticed that he also was in a daze just like Sango.

"Hi mom," said Kagome as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello dear, are this your friends?" asked Mrs. H, as she turned off the water nozzle, since she was doing the dishes and walked over to them.

"I've heard so much about you all, and you seem like very nice peop- umm Kagome is something wrong with your friend with the staff? He looks a little out of it," said Mrs. H

"I think he's ok, Miroku you alright?", asked Kagome.

"How the hell did she turn off that water by turning that shiny thingy, is she magical?" asked Miroku.

Mrs. H and Kagome started to laugh. "No Miroku that's just a faucet, it's supposed to do that."

"Oh, all right," replied Miroku, still a little uneasily looking at the faucet as if it was a demon.

"Anyway, I've heard so much about you guys, you must be Sango," said Mrs. H looking at Sango. "And your Miroku, and you must be Kirara," as Mrs. H picked up the two-tailed cat demon and began petting it. "So that leaves Shippo, I don't see anyone else here, surely you brought him here too?"

"Yea I did, where did he get to," asked Kagome looking around frantically. She ran to the kitchen window looking outside hoping that he wasn't still outside.

"I'm here," said Shippo, as he appeared from behind Inuyasha pants. "I was a little scared from all the stuff you have here, some of it looks like it might eat me, especially that thing." He pointed to the refrigerator.

"Shippo this won't hurt you, it keeps our food cold," Kagome answered the young frightened fox demon. She went over to him and picked him up bringing him closer to the refrigerator. "See it won't hurt you," said Kagome as she touched the refrigerator proving to him that it wouldn't hurt him. Seeing Kagome touch the refrigerator he decided to touch it too and was quite surprised when nothing bit him or killed him. He smiled up at Kagome showing her he was no longer afraid and Kagome smiled back.

'_Wow, she would make a great mother one day,_' thought Inuyasha. '_Maybe I should tell her how I feel; maybe she'll like me too. Probably not I don't deserve her, a beautiful smart miko would never want a worthless hanyou like me'._

Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kagome calling his name.

"Hello, Inuyasha is anyone home, hellloooo?" yelled Kagome.

"Huh, Yea I'm here, what the hell do you want?" asked Inuyasha regaining his composure.

"I asked you if you were hungry?"

"That's a stupid question, of course of hungry, make me Ramen, now."

"How dare you order me around like that you could ask a little nicer!"

"Oh I'm so sorry, **Please** make me ramen now, wench!"

"SIT"

"Shit!" yelled Inuyasha as he plummeted to the ground.

Mrs. H cooked everyone ramen, so Kagome could cool down a bit. After they were all done eating, they walked into the living room, where Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all looked at the TV like it was a demon and once again Kagome had to explain what it was and that it wouldn't kill them. While Kagome was explaining what the TV was, Shippo walked into the kitchen to get a cookie.

"DEMON!" yelled a man that threw a sutra a poor Shippo.

"Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Shippo as he ran back into the living room to hide behind Kagome.

"Grandpa! Leave Shippo alone, yes he is a demon but he's a good demon and a child at that." Yelled Kagome.

"Sorry Kagome I didn't know you were home, let alone that he was your friend," replied Kagome's grandpa who walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

He introduced himself to all of Kagome's friends and then he left mumbling about going to find the demon that was causing his back to ache recently.

"Now that you've meet my mom and grandpa all you have to meet now is Souta."

Said Kagome who began to walk upstairs and toward her brothers room, where she saw him sitting on the floor entranced by the videogame he was playing.

"Souta." No answer. "Souta!" No answer. "SOUTA!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs causing Souta to jump and lose the game he was playing.

"God, sis, I was almost to the end of the battle!" yelled Souta not even noticing that Kagome's friends were behind her.

"Sorry Souta just wanted to introduce you to my friends," said Kagome as she introduced everyone to him. Shippo and Souta really hit it off and when she left, Souta was teaching Shippo how to play the videogame.

"Let me so you were you guys will be sleeping," Kagome said. "Sango and Kirara, you'll sleep with me in my room, Miroku and Inuyasha, you guys will sleep in my grandfather's room, my grandfather is going to sleep with my mom and we set you guys up 2 cots so you won't have to sleep in the one bed or anything. And Shippo will sleep with my brother."

She looked at the clock and it was already 8 o'clock.

"Whoa, it's already that late, we won't have time to go to mall, it's closing soon. Tomorrow we'll go and get you guys some new cloths. Plus, I'm very tired I think I'll go to bed."

"Me too," said Sango as she headed off to Kagome's room.

"I want to watch that colorful box some more," said Miroku as he walked downstairs, leaving just Inuyasha and Kagome in the hallway all alone.

"Inuyasha are you all right? You have been awfully quiet today." Asked Kagome.

"Yea, I'm fine, wench," Said Inuyasha.

"Well ok, then I'm going to bed, good night."

"Feh," replied Inuyasha as he watched Kagome walk away. He turned to go to sleep having a feeling that he would need it for tomorrow's ordeal.

* * *

Ok another chapter done, tell me how it was by reviewing and should i make the chapters longer. Next time that go to mall, should be interesting, see you then. I'll try to update, but my computer is on the fritz so don't get angry if i do't get it done. 

--mustang'smistress


	3. Storming the Malls

Once again thanks for all your nice reviews. I know last chapter was kind of boring, but this time it's the mall and I'm going try to make the chapters longer- but it's way harder than I thought it would to make the chapters longer, anyways when I get a good length give me a shout out.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha

**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Mall**

Inuyasha lay in his bed watching the sun creep up the window. He was thinking about what he was going to buy Kagome. He couldn't begin to fathom (A/N: that's a great word) what she could want. He wanted something that would sum up his feelings for her because he planned on telling her on this Chreestmus day anyways. Down the hall he heard her stupid alarm clock thingy go off, and was just about to wake up Miroku to tell him that it was time to get up when he noticed that he wasn't in his cot. Inuyasha walked downstairs and found Miroku asleep on the couch with the TV on. '_I thought I was amazed by that box, I guess he couldn't take his eyes off it,_' thought Inuyasha.

"Hey, Monk, get up the girls are waking up upstairs," said Inuyasha to the now semi-conscious Miroku.

"Huh, where am I?" Asked Miroku to no one in particular.

"You feel asleep on the couch last night retard. Get ready the girls are getting ready to go out, I think," said Inuyasha

"Yup, I'm up, I'm up," Miroku wobbled up on to continue to move one foot before falling back down on the couch.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, You guys up yet?" Yelled Kagome from the top of the stairs.

"Miroku having a bit trouble 'cause the idiot stayed up all night watching the stupid box," Inuyasha yelled back up to Kagome.

"Well, drag him up here and we'll get you some regular clothes that you can wear till we get to the mall"

"Clothes? What's wrong with the ones I have on now?"

"No one wears those kinds of clothes today. You'll already stand out with your white hair, so if you have somewhat normal clothes you won't stand out as much. Bring Miroku upstairs with you. You guys can were my dad's old clothes."

"Yeah, Yeah, we're coming."

Kagome ran back into her room to get Sango some clothes she could wear.

"Sango you can borrow some of my clothes for now. Here wear this and this," said Kagome handing Sango a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a tight pink tight-fitting short-sleeved shirt.

"Aren't this going to be tight?" asked Sango a little unsure if she should put them on.

"Oh yea, they're supposed to be like that. Don't worry you won't stand out," said Kagome who had proceeded to put on a tiny a black tight-fitting mini-skirt and a red tight skirt.

"When you are finished getting dressed you can put these sneakers on and then I'll come put some make-up," Kagome said as she slid on her black high-heeled shoes with a buckle.

"M-m-make up?" Asked Sango. "Why do we need to wear make-up?"

"Because everyone in my time does and you'll great in makeup anyways so don't worry," said Kagome as she hurried out of her room and down the hall to get her father's old clothes for Inuyasha and Miroku. Luckily she found two pairs of jeans and sneakers. She also got a red shirt for Inuyasha and a navy blue shirt for Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran downstairs with the clothes in her hands. "You guys can wear these clothes for now, k?"

"Uh… Yea," As soon as saw Kagome walk down the stairs in that tiny mini-skirt with the tight shirt he lost his voice. Sure he saw her in that little green skirt, but this one stuck right to her body revealing all her curves. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You can get dressed in the bathroom down here, it's right down there," Kagome pointed down the hall to a door at the end and then she headed back upstairs to finish Sango's hair. "We'll be down in five."

Inuyasha just nodded as he watched her walk back upstairs sucking in every curve she threw at him when she hopped up the stairs.

Shaking his head a few times he finally snapped back into reality.

"Monk, get dressed." Inuyasha threw at him a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"How do I put these on?" Asked Miroku referring to the jeans.

"How am I supposed to know? That's why I wanted you to go first, I thought you knew"

"Go ask Kagome to show"

"No"

"Fine then I'll ask her to help me put on my pants, then"

"Never mind I'll go, wait here you pervert"

"Control yourself Inuyasha. I saw how you were looking at her, you wouldn't want to lose control of yourself"

"SHUT UP," yelled Inuyasha as he ran up the stairs to ask for instructions on how to put on the stupid pants. He knocked on the door (A/N: wow that's surprising)

"Umm… Kagome how do put on these pants?" He was blushing like crazy from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I forgot you never saw pants like that before," said Kagome as she stepped out of her room now complete with make-up and her hair high in a bun.

"Here you just put on leg in first then zip up this zipper and button it," Kagome explained while showing him using the pants as an example.

"Thanks," he ripped the pants out of her hands and hurried down the stairs in fear that he actually might lose control of himself.

"So did she show you how to put the pants on?" asked Miroku.

"Shut up, now I might not show you," replied Inuyasha.

Everyone was dressed now and the girls were coming down the stairs. Miroku nearly had a heart attack when he saw Sango wearing something so revealing. He wasn't upset he was actually very excited. Even thought Shippo was able to disguise himself as regular human 6-year older, he still was a little small for Souta's clothes, so they would have to buy him some clothes too.

When everyone had eaten breakfast, they all piled into the car and were on the way to the mall. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were like little kids in a candy store; asking what everything was and looking all bug-eyed.

The car was short and they had eventually reached the mall, which was packed considering it was the 21st of December. It didn't take them long before they found a parking space. Kagome warned them that there would be lots of people in there. She told Souta to watch out for Shippo and not to let him out of his site. She told Souta that if he got separated from her to go into a store and find a worker. She also warned Inuyasha to not let his hat come off.

"At all costs the hat must stay on," said Kagome

"Yea, I get it wench," Inuyasha replied, a little nervous about going into a place crawling with so many people.

"Let's go everyone out of the car," Kagome said and sensing his uneasiness she added, "Inuyasha, calm down everything will be alright. I'm here and I won't let anything happen, I promise."

They all walked up to the mall. Kagome held Shippo's hand and Shippo held Souta's. Miroku and Sango were amazed at the automatic doors that opened 'like magic'.

They walked into the mall, which was all decorated with Christmas decorations. Everyone, except Souta and Kagome, where amazed at the size of this place

'_It's going to be a long day,_' Inuyasha thought as he released a big sigh.

"Alright let's you get your clothes," Kagome walked into the nearest store holding Inuyasha hand because he looked like he might fall over. She got Sango some jeans and a couple of different colored shirts, which she just carried around cause Kagome's clothes fight her nice anyways. Kagome picked out jeans, shirts and a couple of sweatshirts for both Miroku and Inuyasha. They didn't want to change so they just left with the clothes in a bag. They then bought Shippo some clothes, a pair of pants and a shirt. Kagome helped pick them out for him and helped him put them on. They also bought him sneakers (A/N: I love little kids shoes they're so small and cute, anyway back to the story….)

They went from store to store buying stuff for each other (A/N: I'll explain what they bought for each on Christmas day, I don't want to get into it now). They walked by a kimono shop, where two beautiful Kimonos were on display in the front window, a red one and a purple one. Kagome like the red one and Sango the purple, they pointed them out saying they were beautiful and that they would kill to have them. Miroku and Inuyasha glanced at each other.

They were just about down for the day when Shippo saw an ice castle in the mall and ran over to it.

"Shippo! Where are you going?" Kagome yelled as she chased after him.

"Kagome! Kagome, what's that?" Asked Shippo pointing at the giant castle.

"That's where you meet Santa"

"Who's that?"

"Santa goes around on Christmas eve delivering gifts to all the good little children in the world,"

"Can we go see him?"

"Sure why not. Come on let's go see Santa."

They all walked through the castle and finally reached the gigantic red chair that Santa sat in. Shippo hide behind Kagome's leg, a little afraid to go up their alone. Kagome knew this and picked him up and brought him over to Santa. Shippo hide his face in Kagome's hair.

"Ho, Ho, Ho," bellowed Santa. "And what does this little boy want?"

Kagome whispered into Shippo's ear that everything was going to be fine and that she would not let anyone hurt him. She put him on his knee, and Shippo looked at the man named Santa

"What do you want for Christmas little boy," asked Santa again.

Shippo leaned up to Santa's ear and whispered so only he and Santa could hear what he wanted.

"I want Kagome to be my mommy and I want her and Inuyasha to get married, so he can be my papa."

"I'll see what I can," whispered Santa.

Shippo was then handed a Candy cane (A/N: OMG I love candy canes I live for them). They walked out of the castle and headed into the parking lot to go home.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in a rush to get home because they needed to ask Kagome's mother something.

* * *

What is Inuyasha and Miroku planning? Next chapter will tell, but that won't be till like Tuesday cause of Christmas and everything. Merry Christmas to everyone or a Happy Hanukkah to everybody. Please Review! 

-mustang'smistress


	4. Let's go to the Club

Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but seriously I have been so busy with the holidays and everything. Plus I have hockey everyday this week either really early or really late, so when I do get free time I'm tired. Also I have so much frekin homework- my latin teacher gave us so much it's insane. But anyways that no excuse to not update. Once again I'm sorry and thank you for all your reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or _Hero by Enrique Iglesias_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let's go to a Club**

Kagome had just pulled into the driveway at about 5 pm. They had been at the mall the entire day. Shippo fell asleep in the backseat. Kagome carried him out of the car and brought him upstairs into Souta's room (A/N: that's where Shippo is sleeping) and tucked him in. She went back downstairs to find Sango sitting on the couch with Souta clued to the TV and Kirara on her lap.

"Sango, where are Miroku and Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I think they're talking to your mother. They told me not to bother them," replied Sango

"That's really weird; I wonder what their up to"

_In the Kitchen w/ Kagome's mom_ (A/N: she will be referred to as Mrs. H cause I'm too lazy to type out Higurashi)

"So how was the mall? What'd you get my daughter? I hope it's something romantic," blurted out Mrs. H.

"Uh… I have an idea what I'm going to get her but I don't know how I'm going to afford," replied Inuyasha.

"Yes, ma'am, Inuyasha and I have no idea how your money system works here," Miroku said. "We both have a couple of gold coins from our travels- will that be enough?"

"GOLD!" (A/N: I have no idea if they have gold coins or not, just go with it- smile and nod that's what I always do)

"Yeah, look," Inuyasha said.

"That should be more than enough. Gold is very expensive in our time. You should have no problem buying whatever you want- like maybe a nice kimono or something a long the lines of that"

'How the hell did she know what we were going to get them' Inuyasha and Miroku were thinking.

"Boys, you can call it a mother's intuition. I knew exactly what you were going to get them all along," Mrs. H answered their question having known what they were wondering. "I can take you to the mall tomorrow considering it is getting close to Christmas."

"Thanks very much," said Miroku.

"Yeah, thanks," said Inuyasha, blushing a little from embarrassment on having to thank someone (A/N: he's so cute when he blushes).

They left the kitchen very excited on being set to get the girls their gifts. They left a very happy Mrs. H. She was happy for both girls because she new what the dresses were for and immediately got on the phone to get her presents for them (A/N: Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha).

"What are you watching?" asked Inuyasha plopping down on the couch next to Kagome.

"I don't know. And I don't care," said Kagome who proceeded to turn off the TV. "Let's go out. I bored and I have a great place for us to go. Go put on your new clothes you just got and meet me and Sango back down here in 5 minutes."

Miroku and Inuyasha had dressed into their new jeans and sweatshirts and had been waiting for at least 15 min. for the girls to come down.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell are they doing up there! They tell us to be reading in 5 frekin minutes and they can take forever!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. The girls are just getting ready to go out. The way I look at it the longer they're up there the hotter they are going to look when they come down."

"I didn't think of it that way," Inuyasha was blushing picturing Kagome hotter then she was this afternoon.

"Sango you look fine," Inuyasha heard Kagome yell from upstairs as she began to run down the stairs in a tiny dress, skin tight, red and very revealing. She was wearing high-heels and tripped halfway down the stairs. Luckily Inuyasha had lighting fast reflexes and caught her before she fell. But sadly he slipped on the floor, since he had shoes on and he wasn't used to wearing them. Kagome fell right on top of him, making him blush madly at having Kagome's body so close to his.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz," said Kagome getting up slowly from Inuyasha frozen body. Kagome noticing his face was looking a little flushed when she got up bent over to put her hand on his forehead. "Do you feel ok? You don't look so hot."

As Kagome bent over to feel his head Inuyasha was given a perfect view down her dress right to her breasts (A/N: considering the neckline was very low on her dress. Oh yeah her dress is red ).

"I'm f-fine," Inuyasha said as he picked himself off the ground, trying to hide his face cause he was blushing so much and hurriedly walked over to his sit next to Miroku.

"Told you the longer they were up there the hotter they were," said Miroku. "So what you see? I know you so something considering how red your face is."

"I-I saw n-nothing," replied Inuyasha still trying to regain his composure.

"Sango come on down, we have to get going," yelled Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm coming," said Sango as she too came down the stairs. She had on a short skin-tight skirt that was hot pink and a low V-neck black shirt that was also revealing (A/N: she borrowed the skirt from Kagome and they bought the shirt at the store they were at).

'Holy shit,' thought Miroku. 'I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. She looks so hot tonight.'

"How do I look Miroku?" asked Sango a little uneasy of what his reaction might be. She wanted him to like the way she looked but she didn't know what his reaction would be.

"HOT!" Miroku blurted out since it was the only word running through his mind at the moment. 'Dammit that didn't come out right- she's going hit me' thought Miroku.

"Oh umm…thanks," said Sango happy that she was able to please him.

"Ok now that we're all in one piece and dressed, let's get going," said Kagome. "Wait Inuyasha you should tie your hair up and put your hat on, cause it's going to be really hot where we are going."

Kagome ran to get a brush and an elastic band along with his new hat, which they bought at the mall; it was a black hat. She went behind him and started to brush his hair.

"What the hell are you doing!" asked Inuyasha

"I have to brush your hair your it'll be messed up so just hold still," Kagome continued to brush through his long white (A/N: well to be technical silver but it looks more white than silver). She brushed it for what seemed like a long time to Inuyasha, but Kagome loved brushing his hair that she didn't want to stop. She continued to brush and gather his hair up into a high ponytail. She was brushing especially carefully around his precious white ears- that she loved so much (A/N: Ah Kagome don't we all love Inuyasha ears. Even non-fans of Inuyasha must admit that they all wanted to rub those cute ears once in their live. That and Sessy's cute little fluff- you know what I mean). She carefully placed his hat on his head being careful of his ears.

"All done," declared Kagome a little sad that she couldn't continue to play with his hair.

"Thanks," Inuyasha blushed also a little sad that Kagome stopped touching his head. When she touched his head he felt really relaxed.

"Let's get into the car," Said Kagome as she ran to give her mother a kiss before grabbing her keys and running out the door with her friends. Miroku and Sango sat in the back together where they talked all the way to the place about God knows what. Kagome drove with Inuyasha in the passenger seat next to her.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling ok? You still look kinda flustered?" said Kagome glancing over at Inuyasha.

"Feh. I feel fine," lied Inuyasha, who was actually nervous about what was going to happen next and where he was going.

"Ok then," still not believing him. "Look we're there!"

Kagome pulled into a parking lot with a lot of people in it. She parked the car and they all got out and walked toward a big sign that said Hot Stuff. Which was a club that had just opened up. Inuyasha froze at the door afraid to go into the door further into the dark, hot, loud room.

"Come on Miroku," Sango said as she grabbed his hand and ran in. "Kagome we'll meet up later."

"Sure," Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked terribly sick. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

"Y-yeah, f-fine," said Inuyasha. "Let's go"  
Taking a deep breath he walked into the club grabbing Kagome's hand. He held onto her tightly afraid he might lose her in there. The music was so loud, but luckily the hat blocked some of the noise. Kagome looked so happy and he couldn't deny her of having a good time so as much as he didn't want to dance he went along. Kagome pulled him onto the dance floor and began dancing with him. He didn't know what to do because he had never danced before. The techno beat music they played seemed to make her want to get closer to him. She pushed her body closer to him, and soon she was rubbing right up against him. She loved being this close to Inuyasha; she loved him period. He was blushing so much from so much contact with her. But the more she rubbed against him the more he wanted her. He began to move also and soon he too was moving right up against him and they were so close that neither wanted to part when the song ended. Luckily for them songs like that played for 3 more times and they just were glued to each, loving each contact they made with each other.

Across the dance floor Miroku and Sango were having a blast. Kagome had showed Sango some dancing moves when they were getting dressed. They too were moving up against each other Miroku was so nervous that Sango was going to hit him. But was surprised that she didn't slap him and actually she started the rubbing and moving into him. He was so surprised but happy at the same time. He loved being this close and being able to touch his Sango so much. He started to move his hand onto her ass and started to stroke it. He knew he was dead now, but Sango just ignored it and actually held his hand there. He was so surprised he could hardly contain himself he just lost it. He leaned in closer to her and Sango knew what was going to happen. He was nose to nose with her when Sango no longer could wait for him to move so she decided to move first. She pushed her head forward giving him a passionate kiss. He was a little taken back and surprised she made the first move, but was happy and equally matched her passion. The song had ended and they were so out of breath they needed a drink they went to the counter and drank till they were filled and then ran back onto the dance floor- drunk.

Kagome and Inuyasha were also having a ball, but unlike Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha wasn't getting tired and Kagome didn't want to leave, in fear that he might not want to dance this close again. She was loving it. Every song they got closer and closer. All the guys in the club were watching her dance with one thought on their minds: I want her. One man actual came and grabbed her and started dancing with her.

"Come on, hot stuff, dance with me like you did with him," the strange man said.

"NO, GET OFF! INUAYSHA HELP!" yelled Kagome.

"Get the hell off her you pervert, she doesn't wanna dance with you! Get lost", yelled Inuyasha as he gently grabbed Kagome back and stood in front of her protectively. 'I'm the one she wants to dance with not you. Does that mean-. That doesn't matter now just start dancing with her again.'

"Sorry I let that man take you," said Inuyasha.

"No, Inuyasha. Thank you for saving me," said Kagome, making him blush. "Come on let's dance," said Kagome as she began to dance with him again real close.

Around 11 o'clock, the DJ came over the speaker "All you hotties grab a man, cause here comes the slow dance for the night and then we're done. So have a good on and thanks for coming."

"Uh… Kagome wanna dance with me?" asked Inuyasha blushing yet again hoping she would accept.

"Of course, Inuyasha. I would love to dance with you. Why do you think I danced with you all night anyways?" asked Kagome smiling up at him.

The DJ played Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Kagome loved this song and Inuaysha also began to love it. After listing to the words he decided that this would be their song forever. Inuyasha knew that this song expressed all his feelings for her and how he wanted to act for her (A/N: no seriously listen to the words I think it really does express this). He now realized he loved her and was ready to ask her, but that would have to wait for the right time. And he knew the perfect time. Kagome was pressed up against him chest hugging him so closer as they just swayed around the dance floor. She was in complete bliss, nothing could ruin that moment she would also remember this song as their song. She would never forget it.

Miroku and Sango, who were a little drunk (A/N: not completely just a little) were also dancing closer than close. They wanted to stay like that forever, just like Inuaysha and Kagome. They held each closer every time they took in a breath. Every sway and turn they tried to get closer.

As the song came to a close, the people began to leave. Leaving very few people there. There were only about 8 couples left including Miroku and Sango and Inuaysha and Kagome. The couples continued to sway and hold onto each even after the song had ended not wanting to leave. The DJ decided to play one more song knowing the couples didn't want to leave so he played another slow song and the couples just held each remembering the feeling they felt when they held onto each.

* * *

Another chapter down. So what you think good, bad, indifferent. Let me know review! I love reviews! I'll try to get next chapter up soon, but please don't yell I have so much work and stuff to do: hockey, work, school, and new years. So Happy New Years if I don't update and if I do then I do. Yeah. Ok well have a good one. Review! 

-mustang'smistress


	5. Christmas Tree Shopping

Hey I'm back again; jeez I'm so busy, but I love writing this story, it really relaxes me, but anyways here comes the next chapter. I'm trying hard to get the chapters out fast; it's just hard to find the time to write. Ok here we go, considering I kinda left it hanging at the end of the last chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 5: Christmas Tree Shopping**

As the music began to soften off, the couples still dancing also began to slow down their movements.

"Thanks for coming out tonight and hope to see you guys again," said the DJ as he turned off all his equipment and began packing up.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," said Kagome once the music stopped playing.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha, confused as to why she would thank him. Considering he had no recollection of doing anything meriting a thank you.

"For letting me have a really nice time tonight. I could tell that you really didn't like it- with the loud music and the dark room and all. But I really appreciate it, thanks."

"Feh. It wasn't that bad. I actually kinda enjoyed myself a little."

"Really? I'm glad then," Kagome said giving him one last hug. "We should probably find Miroku and Sango- it's getting late."

Inuyasha and Kagome spotted Miroku and Sango still holding onto each other and swaying, unaware that the music had ended.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Inuyasha, not realizing they were a bit drunk and really couldn't tell what they were doing.

"I think they had something to drink," said Kagome, slowly walking over to the still swaying couple. "Umm…Miroku, Sango. The song ended a while ago, you know that right."

"Oh… y-yeah," said Sango as she let Miroku and stumbled back a little.

"We should get going it's getting late," said Kagome grabbing Sango to help steady her so they could walk to the car. "Inuyasha why don't you help Miroku out he looks like he needs help too." Kagome said nodding her head in the direction of the drunken monk who was now sitting on the floor looking up at the ceiling and mumbling about the different colors he was seeing.

"Come on, get up monk- I wanna go home," said Inuyasha, as he helped Miroku up off the floor.

"Yup, yup- I'm awake, I'm here," said Miroku as he stood up and immediately fell back down after Inuyasha let go of his arm.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Inuyasha to no one in particular, considering the only person left was Miroku and he wasn't going to answer any time soon. "Let's go" Inuyasha helped Miroku up and helped him walk out of the club.

Kagome was sitting in front of the door. The fresh air against Inuyasha nose felt good, since he had been in a crowded dark room all night. He put Miroku in the back seat and opened the front door and sat down. Noticing Miroku had been placed in the back seat, Sango laid her head down on Miroku lap and fell asleep. Miroku subconsciously began to stroke her hair, not really understanding what was happening and he too fell asleep.

"Inuyasha you can take off your hat now. It's dark and no one's in the car except us," said Kagome noticing his discomfort with the hat.

"Yeah," Inuyasha yawned a little tired from so much dancing and excitement. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I think we're going to buy our Christmas tree"

"You're going to buy a tree? What for? Can't you just chop one down in the forest or something?"

"No, this is a special tree that is triangular. We put it in our house and on Christmas Eve we decorate it"

"That's so weird"

"When you think about it, it really is kinda weird," said Kagome giggling a little at the half-demons remark. "We're home. Sango, Miroku- you guys still up?" She looked into the backseat noticing that they were sleeping. "Looks like we're going to have to help them in. You take Miroku and I'll take Sango."

They walked in the house and Inuyasha nearly dragged Miroku up the stairs and plopped him down on his cot. Kagome had managed to wake Sango up enough that she was able to walk a little with lots of help from Kagome. Once Kagome made sure Sango made it to her bed, she walked down the stairs (after getting changed into her pj's) to make herself something to drink. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle, to boil some water to make herself some tea, when Inuyasha walked in.

"You're not going to bed yet?" asked Inuyasha, curious as to why she was still up.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing,"

"Feh. I don't as much sleep as you weak humans do. You should go to bed it's really late."

"Yeah, but I'm really thirsty from dancing so much tonight. You want some tea too?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Kagome poured the now boiling water into two cups of green tea and handed one to Inuyasha.

"I can't wait 'til tomorrow. I love Christmas tree shopping; it's one of my favorite things about Christmas. The house looks so nice once it's decorated and it smells really nice too," said Kagome as she continued to sip on her tea.

Inuyasha and Kagome probably talked for about another hour. They didn't talk about anything in particular. They just talked. Inuyasha like having someone to talk to about anything, even though he really didn't know how to open up to anyone, considering he had to look up all his feelings and thoughts in order to protect himself after his mother had died. He liked knowing that whenever he needed to someone to talk to he could count on Kagome being there to listen to him.

"I'm really tired, is it that late already?" asked Kagome glancing over at the kitchen clock. "I'm going to go to bed Inuyasha, see you in the morning." She walked over to the sink and put her cup in it then began to walk to the door and before she left to go upstairs she looked back at Inuyasha and said, "Thanks for a really great time tonight, I had so much fun. Well goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Kagome," said Inuyasha as he watched her fading figure head up the stairs. _'Don't worry Kagome after all that's happened tonight, all I'll be having is good dreams. Thank you.'_

_**Next Morning (around 6)**_

Mrs. H was completely dressed and walked slowly and quietly past her daughter's room and down the hall to Inuyasha and Miroku's room. She entered to find Miroku still dressed and sleeping on the floor, after he had fallen off his bed. Inuyasha on the other hand had his blanket tangled around him. She walked over to Inuyasha and gently nudged him scaring him causing him to fall off the cot.

"SHHH! Inuyasha get dressed we're going shopping," said Mrs. H as she walked over to Miroku and nudged him, making him wake up too. "Miroku, get up and get dressed we're going to get the girls gifts- let's go I want you two downstairs in 5 minutes."

"Ohhhh! My head hurts so much. What the hell did I do last night, I can't remember after I had those weird drinks at that club place," said Miroku grabbing his now throbbing head.

"I'll get you some aspirin for your headache, now get dressed," said Mrs. H as she left the boys to get dressed.

In five minutes they had gotten dressed and were downstairs where Mrs. H handed Miroku a glass of water and an aspirin. They then left immediately and she drove to the mall. Miroku and Inuyasha were once again shocked to find so many people at the mall at that time in the morning. They had thought that it was crowded yesterday, but today it was just as bad.

"Now to find a parking space," said Mrs. H as she drove around the parking lot searching for a parking space. They had finally found a parking space a ways from the mall. They had walked into the mall and hurried the men along. Inuyasha had trouble keeping up with her because he was dodging the other people, making sure Miroku was with them, and holding onto his hat so it wouldn't fall off.

"Ok, here's the store, go pick out the kimonos the girls pointed out to you," She walked into the store followed by Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Where is Kagome's color? Shit I know she said she wanted a red one? Where the hell is it?" Inuyasha was getting frustrated that he couldn't find the color his Kagome wanted.

"Here's the purple one Sango wanted," said Miroku holding up his find to Inuaysha.

"That's just great Miroku, now that you found hers, help me find a red one," said Inuyasha looking at the rack of kimonos which made him more and more depressed, since he couldn't find the color Kagome wanted. '_No, I have to find it. She's going to get what she wants; she deserves to get what she wants. Especially after all the shit I pulled with her when Kikyo was here. I need to get it for her or she won't even consider what I'm going to ask her.'_

"YES! I FOUND THE COLOR SHE WANTED!" yelled Inuyasha as he held up the kimono in red that Kagome wanted.

He walked up to the store clerk and purchased his kimono for Kagome and Miroku did the same for Sango.

"the girls will be so excited. They've meet great men, they're very lucky to have you too," said Mrs. H meaning every word, causing Miroku and Inuyasha to blush at the compliment

"Thank you" said Miroku bowing slightly.

"Yeah, thanks," said Inuyasha.

"Though in reality we are lucky to have them, I can't believe what I have done to get a jewel like Sango," said Miroku.

"Same here," said Inuyasha, not wanting to actually say her name.

"I'm glad they meet you, you will make them very happy. I wish you a good life together. Oh and Inuyasha I give you permission." Said Mrs. H, knowing what Inuyasha was planning to ask her daughter.

"Permission for what?" asked Inuyasha, unclear of what she was talking about.

"You know. Anyway let's go, I have to pick up one thing and then we can go get something to eat," said Mrs. H, as she walked down the mall with Inuyasha and Miroku tagging along behind her.

Back at Home 

"Anyone up yet? We brought back doughnuts," yelled Mrs. H as she walked in and hung up her coat and put her keys down on the table. Inuyasha walked in and put the doughnuts down on the table and Miroku put the coffee on the table as well. Shippo and Souta came running into the kitchen and said good morning to Miroku and Inuyasha and started to eat a doughnut and drink some milk that Mrs. H poured for them.

"Inuyasha, Miroku- go upstairs and wake up the girls. I think they've slept enough." Said Mrs. H as she took out her coffee and her father's coffee and handed it to him.

"Yeah, sure" they replied.

They walked upstairs and heard the girls getting up.

"Uhh…Kagome, Sango time to get up we got breakfast," said Inuyasha as he knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha," whispered Miroku. "I bet they're getting changed, let's just peak in on them."

"We heard that Miroku and don't even think about it," said Kagome.

"Ohhhh! My head hurts, what did I do last night," asked Sango, as she wobbled out of bed and began to get dressed.

"It's probably what we drank last night, Sango. Cause I had the same thing till Kagome's mother gave me some ass-pee-r-in," said Miroku hearing Sango's moan.

"Come one Sango, when we go down stairs we can get you some medicine for your headache," said Kagome as she opened the door and walked out of the room followed by a wobbling Sango.

Breakfast went on without much excitement and then even went to watch a movie. Shippo crawled onto Kagome's lap and asked her to tell her more about that Santa person.

"Well, Shippo if you are a good boy then he'll get you lots of toys and candy, but if you've been bad then all you get is coal. But I wouldn't worry about that, since your almost always a nice boy," said Kagome.

"How does he know?" asked Shippo.

"Magic. Santa uses magic to watch you when you're awake and when you're sleeping. And on Christmas Eve he leaves you gifts if you've been good, we'll have to get cookies and carrots and milk."

"Why?"

"'Cause Santa gets hungry traveling from house to house and so doesn't his reindeer, they are the ones that carry his sleigh. They fly around with Rudolph in the front lighting their path in the skies."

"I hope he leaves me lots of candy and toys. I love candy," said Shippo as he looked up into Kagome's eyes with a big grin on his face.

"Everyone ready to go Christmas tree shopping?" asked Mrs. H, holding Shippo and Souta's coats in her hands.

"Christmas tree?" asked Shippo

"Yeah, we get a tree and put in the house and decorate," answered Kagome

"That's really weird," replied Shippo

"Well if we leave now then we can eat when we get back," said Mrs. H as she dressed Souta and Shippo in their coats, mittens, and hats (A/N: Shippo had already changed into the young 6-year old human). They all piled into the car and headed to the Christmas tree lot. They parked the car and all walked into the lot. There were so many trees that they were having a hard time picking out the right one. Kagome was walking around the lot with Shippo and Inuyasha. Shippo saw the perfect tree and ran and grabbed Kagome's hand to show her. He pointed out the full, green, and triangular tree out to Kagome.

"Shippo this looks great," said Kagome looking at the tree. "Inuyasha can you hold this up so we can see how tall it is."

"Feh." He held up the tree and it was the perfect height for Kagome's living room. Kagome then called everyone over to the spot so they could decide to get that one or not. Everyone agreed that, that tree was perfect and so they bought it. Inuyasha and Miroku put it on the roof of the car and tied it to the car. They drove home and Inuyasha and Miroku carried it in and set it up on the stand.

"Can we decorate it now mom?" asked Souta, looking up at the tree.

"No, tomorrow because the branches need to fall a little more," said Mrs. H. "Come, let's eat you all must be hungry."

They all piled into the kitchen and ate there dinner. They were very tired and so they all went to bed. Shippo and Souta were so excited that they would decorate the tree the next day that they could hardly sleep. Sango and Kagome fell asleep fairly easy. And Miroku and Inuyasha fell asleep at contact from being up late the previous night and getting up early that morning.

* * *

Yeah, I know not a very strong ending. But next chapter is going to be a 2-day chapter (23rd and 24th) because I want to get to the gifts. Long chapter this time, I'm not sure if they'll all be this long, but I'll try. Please Review, button is just below. 

-mustang'smistress


	6. Decorating the House

Back again, I'm so addicted to the Inuyasha 3 movie. I got it for Christmas and I have watched it at least once a day, maybe twice, it's so awesome. If you haven't seen it you should. Fluffy is so hot and so isn't Inuyasha and his dad (ultra hottie- me love him long time ) anyway here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 6: Decorating the House**

All was quiet in the Higurashi shrine, until Mrs. H blasted Christmas music all through the house at 6 o'clock in the morning. Inuyasha and Miroku both fell out of their beds and onto the floor.

"What's happening?" asked Miroku, still half-asleep.

Mrs. H's voice could be heard throughout the entire house, "Everyone get up; time to decorate the house."

Kagome, who also had been waken up by the sudden shock of the loud music, opened the door to her room and yelled down to her mother, "Do you have any idea what time it is? You're crazy and I'm going back to bed."

"I don't think so," said Mrs. H as she climbed up the stairs to her daughter's room and dragged her out of bed and down the stairs. "Everyone else get down here or I'll drag you down here too."

Souta and Shippo were already up since they were excited about the Christmas season. But Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had been trying to sleep. Everyone walked downstairs and started to decorate. Inuyasha and Miroku had set up the tree in its stand while Kagome and Sango helped put up garland on the doorways. Mrs. H was washing and setting up all the Christmas dishes and cups. Souta and Shippo were writing their Christmas lists. Kagome was digging through their boxes of Christmas looking for more decorations to put up when she found the mistletoe.

"I didn't even think we had this anymore," said Kagome.

"What is it?" asked Shippo as he walked toward Kagome who was now hanging up the mistletoe on the light in their living room.

"It's called mistletoe. It's a plant that you hang up in your house and whenever two people stand underneath it they have to kiss," said Kagome explaining it to Shippo as she climbed back down the ladder she was using to hang it up. "Looks like I have to kiss you since we're underneath it together." Kagome bent over and picked Shippo up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard of in my entire life," said Inuyasha who was now helping Miroku put the lights on the tree.

"I don't know Inuyasha, I like this custom, it can be very useful," said Miroku who walked over to the mistletoe and stood underneath it. "Sango! Come here for a second!" yelled Miroku as he stood under the mistletoe awaiting Sango's arrival.

Sango had been helping Mrs. H in the kitchen setting the table for dinner and therefore didn't know about the mistletoe.

"Miroku, she'll kick your ass," said Inuyasha knowing what would happen to Miroku if he actual went thru with it.

"Remember, Miroku rule is on the lips," said Kagome.

"Kagome! You're gonna let him do this!" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it's about time they finally kiss," said Kagome, making Miroku blush a little. "Here Miroku hold this and ask her to help her screw this bulb in." said Kagome holding up a string of lights with a bulb out and then handing the replacing bulb to him.

"Yeah Miroku what is it?" asked Sango who had just entered the room.

"Can you come over here and help me with this bulb, I'm all tangled in the strings and I can't seem to get out," asked Miroku while holding up the bulb.

"Oh, ok," said Sango slowly making her way over to where Miroku was standing.

"Give me that bulb and I'll put it in," said Sango now underneath the mistletoe with Miroku.

"Like this?" asked Miroku as he leaned forward and captured Sango's lips in a passionate kiss. Miroku immediately expected her to back away and slap him, but she didn't she stayed and kissed him back. They stayed like that until that had to part for air. Sango looked up into his eyes.

"Why did you just kiss me?" asked Sango, trying to regain her composure from the kiss.

"For one it's the rule of the mistletoe," said Miroku nodding his head upwards toward the plant they were standing underneath, "and secondly you're just so beautiful."

"Umm… thanks," said Sango as she began to blush uncontrollably. "I should go back and help Mrs. H." She left the room in another world. She really didn't know where she was going.

"That was so sweet Miroku. You really know exactly what to say to a girl," said Kagome with a stupid grin plastered on her face.

'Kagome actually like what Miroku said to Sango. I guess that's what girls like- I wouldn't know. I'll have to ask Miroku about it later,' Thought Inuyasha. "You know monk you're damn lucky she didn't get mad or you would've been dead."

"Yeah, I know, but it would have definitely been worth it," said Miroku letting out a sigh of relief as he went back to hanging up the lights on the tree.

After a couple more minutes the lights had all been put on the tree and they were now able to put the ornaments on the tree.

"Come on everyone, let's hang up the ornaments," yelled Kagome as she began to climb the ladder to put the star on the top. 'Almost there, come on you stupid star get on the damn tree,' thought Kagome, but little did she notice that the ladder was slipping underneath her. "Whoa!" yelled Kagome as she slipped off the ladder, 'Shit! I'm going break my arm or something'

"Look out Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped to catch her before she fell, and did. "You could have broken your neck! You have to be carefuler"

"Yeah, I know I'm such a klutz, sorry. Are you ok?" asked Kagome as she began to stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Inuyasha as he gruffly got up off the floor.

"WAIT!" yelled Miroku, causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to freeze where they were; a little scared of why Miroku would just yell out like that. "Look where you guys are standing, you know what you have to do."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up and above them was the mistletoe.

"Umm…ok," said Kagome as she leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, blushing a little from the contact.

"NOPE! That doesn't count, Kagome. You told me that the rule was on the lips," said Miroku smirking smugly awaiting the kiss they were about to share.

"Fine!" said Kagome as she slowly leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Inuyasha couldn't wait for her to kiss him, so he quickly moved his forward kissing her on the lips. She loved the feel of his lips against hers. He loved the way she tasted savoring every bit of it. He licked his tongue on her lips asking for permission to enter her mouth and was shocked that she obliged. She opened her mouth and his tongue went lunging forward to explore her mouth. When they had finally parted for her, they were both a bit flustered.

"Umm…we…should really get back to decorating," said Kagome turning her head trying to hide the fact that she was blushing madly.

"Yeah you're right," said Inuyasha as he continued to put the ornaments and stuff on the tree.

**Next Day (A/N: I know I went kinda fast but I wanna get to Christmas)**

"Tomorrow is Christmas I can't wait," said Kagome, and Souta and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do today Kagome," asked Shippo looking up into her eyes.

"Nothing," replied Kagome.

"Nothing?" asked Shippo

"Yup, nothing," said Kagome sitting down on the couch. "We'll just hang around the house and watch TV or something."

So everyone sat in front of the TV and watched a movie, they watched the famous Christmas movie A Christmas Story (A/N: have you guys ever seen that movie? That movie is so funny- I love it, anyways…). When the movie was over they all went into the kitchen to have Christmas Eve dinner. They had pasta and meatballs and sausage (A/N: I love pasta it's my favorite meal- i love chesse). When it was time to go to bed, Kagome hung up Souta stocking. She also hung up hers and said that Shippo could use it, since he didn't have one. She then tucked both of them into bed and read them a bedtime story, The Night Before Christmas. They all went to bed dreaming of the presents they would receive the next day.

* * *

I know, I know. Really short and kinda boring, but next time it's the presents- what's Mrs. H's presents? Anyway I'll try and update soon but don't get mad if it's not for a couple of days. Please Review, I love reviews- I don't care what they say, anything's fine with me.

-mustang'smistress


	7. Christmas Wishes Answered

Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait, but been so busy with school starting back up and midterms coming up, I hate studying- that's why I'm typing this and not doing homework ( hehehe). Plus I have to update for all the reviewers I have though it may be small a amount ( hehehe). Now onto the story:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (and I never will).

* * *

**Chapter 7: Christmas Wishes Answered**

The sun slowly began to shine through Souta and Shippo's bedroom causing both of them to stir.

"What time is it?" asked Shippo, while slowly sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't know," said Souta as he too sat up in his bed and stretching letting out a big yawn. The two young boys had been sitting quietly in their beds still half asleep when they realized what day it was.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" yelled Shippo and Souta to each other as they ripped their covers off their beds and slipped on their slippers. They ran out of Souta's room and ran into Kagome's room, where they proceeded to jump onto her bed waking her up with a start.

"Come on Kagome! Get up, it's Christmas!" yelled Souta, as he grabbed the pillow from under her head and began to playfully hit her with it.

"Please Kagome, I wanna see if Santa Clause came!" said Shippo as he crawled up to Kagome's face and put on the cutest puppy-dog eye look ever. Kagome just couldn't say no to a face like that.

"Alright I'm up. Come on Sango you get up too," said Kagome as she threw her pillow at the sleeping form next to her.

"Huh? I'm up," said Sango as she slowly got out of bed.

"Souta, Shippo go wake mom and me and Sango will go wake Inuyasha and Miroku," said Kagome as her and Sango put on their slippers.

"Ok sis. Come on Shippo," yelled Souta as he sprinted out of Kagome's room with Shippo hurrying after him.

"Let's go Sango," Kagome and Sango walked out of Kagome's room and down the hallway to the boys' room. "I have an idea Sango- let's scream merry Christmas at them at the same time to wake them up."  
"Sounds like fun!" said Sango as she contained a giggle.

"Ready on three, 1…2…3," as soon as Kagome said three they burst open the door and screamed "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" at the top of their lungs. The sudden outburst cause both Miroku and Inuyasha to fall from their beds and onto the floor.

"What's going on!" said Miroku as he blinked repeatedly trying to get the sleep from his eyes.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing!" asked Inuyasha, who was very anger for having been scared and knocked out of bed.

"Don't be like that, it's Christmas get up and we'll go downstairs," said Kagome as she turned and ran down the hallway with Sango following closely behind her both giggling uncontrollably.

"Coming," said Inuyasha. "Come on monk."

"Wait, I need to ask you something. Did you get Kagome something else to give her in the morning? Cause Mrs. H told me I should do that, so they don't get suspicious."

"Yeah, I did. What of it?"

"N-nothing. Just wondering what you got her."

"Oh, um, I got her this jewelry thing. It's a necklace with a heart locket, and it even has a bracelet that has a heart to. It's silver."

"Oh good, I got her basically the same thing 'cept it's a star instead of a heart. And it's gold."

"Good. Now let's go they're probably waitin'"

They walked down the hallway to find Sango and Kagome waiting by the top of the stairs.

"Where's you brother and the runt?" asked Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! It's Christmas, be nice!" Said Kagome.

"Feh. Whatever."

Then Souta and Shippo came running down the hall with a tired looking Mrs. H as Kagome's grandpa slept walked down the hall.

"Can we go down now, can we?" asked Souta as he and Shippo jumped up and down.

"Go ahead," said Mrs. H as she smiled at the two young boys.

"YEAH!" they both yelled as they ran down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone," said Mrs. H as she smiled at everyone. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they all replied to both Mrs. H and Kagome's grandpa.

"Let's go down before they tear the whole place up," said Mrs. H as she walked down the stairs closely followed by everyone else.

By the time they had gotten down their Shippo and Souta were in heaven. Underneath the tree was littered with gifts for both of them. Souta had gotten multiple videogames and sports equipment. He even got the new PSP and was currently entranced by it's graphics. Shippo on the other hand had gotten many different toys- balls, coloring books, pocky, etc. He went around the tree and brought everything Santa had left him to Kagome's chair to show her what he got.

"Look Kagome, what's that?" asked Shippo pointing to a small box with the picture of a handheld game boy advance SP.

"Come here and I'll show you," said Kagome patting her knee telling Shippo to hop up there. She was so into explaining how to work that she didn't notice that Inuyasha was watching her. He was watching her patience as she explained the toy to the young child. _'She's so beautiful. She really would make I great mother. I really hope- oh crap she's looking up,'_ thought Inuyasha as Kagome lifted her head and gave him a loving smile sending jolts of excitement through Inuyasha body. _'She's really pretty when she smiles. Wait- I'd gotta regain composure or she might suspect.'_

"Let's open our present now," declared Kagome as she ran behind the tree to get the gifts she purchased.

She handed her grandfather his present which was a new priest robe.

"Thank you Kagome," said Kagome's Grandfather.

"Your welcome. Here Mom this is for you," Kagome handed her mother a package.

"Thanks so much," Mrs. H said as she looked at the nice skirt and shirt that her daughter had gotten her, while trying to play with the new digital camera she also got.

"Your welcome, here Sango," she handed her a colorful wrapped package. It was a nice red dress that she could wear in Kagome's time- since she was sure they would come back. She also gave her tons of bath supplies.

"Thanks so much, I love it, we'll have to try it out when we get back to the feudal era," said Sango as she sniffed the soap she had just gotten.

"Here Miroku this is for you," said Kagome, she also gave him some futuristic clothes, but she also found monk robes for him.

"I'm grateful thanks Kagome," said Miroku.

"And Inuyasha I got you something real nice," said Kagome as she walked over to him carrying a small box. "Here." Kagome gave him another nerve-racking smile that he loved so much.

"Uh… thanks," said Inuyasha he opened the box, it was a necklace that was identical to the one he wore around his neck expect one stone was larger than all the others that read: _'I'll always be there for you, Kagome'_

"Thanks, but I already have one," said Inuyasha a little confused as to how he was expected to wear it.

"That's the second part of your gift," said Kagome as she lifted the beads of subjugation over his head. "You're free, Merry Christmas." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, who was in complete shock.

"Kagome… thanks lots," said Inuyasha unable to find the right words to find his words. So he just put on the necklace Kagome's necklace she had given him.

"Well… I'm done who wants to go next?" asked Kagome.

"I will," said Sango getting her gifts from behind the tree. She had given Mrs. H and Kagome's grandfather chocolates. She gave Kagome a skirt and a shirt and a diary. She gave Inuyasha poison powder, so that he could use it when he needed to kill demons (A/N: yeah I know terrible sentence and explanation, anyway…). Then she walked over to Miroku and handed him a small box to.

He opened it and found a small ring for his staff (A/N: His fighting staff people- get your mind out of the gutter). The ring was slightly bigger than the others since it was engraved with: _'I'll always be there to help you, Sango'._

"Thanks so much," said Miroku as he jumped up and hugged her, making Sango blush. She was expecting that he would do something perverted, but he didn't and said back down.

"Uh… your welcome," said Sango still blushing.

Miroku and Inuyasha were thoroughly bored with waiting and decided to go at he same time. Miroku gave Mrs. H flowers and a candy cane and gave Kagome's grandpa some sutras that he had, which made him completely excited. Inuyasha gave Mrs. H a new toaster (cause Kagome mentioned she needed one) and a box of candy. He gave Kagome's grandpa a mummified demon, which was authentic from the feudal era.

Then Miroku walked up to Sango and handed her a box.

"Thank you," Sango removed the bow and paper that Miroku wrapped himself. She opened the box and found a golden necklace and bracelet. "Oh Miroku, it's beautiful." Said Sango as she took the necklace out.

"Here, let me," said Miroku moving her hair in the front and gently putting on the necklace. "It really does suit you."

"Thanks, Miroku," said Sango as she smiled at him, making him blush now.

"That's so cute Miroku," said Kagome. Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome a little ashamed of his gift- since her wrapped it himself and didn't look nearly as perfect Miroku.

"Uh… here Kagome, sorry," said Inuyasha he gave her a badly wrapped gift. (A/N: it's not his fault he couldn't figure out the tape, ).

"Why are you sorry? I love the fact that you tried to wrap the gift yourself," said Kagome once again smiling at him. She opened her gift and opened the box and gasped at what she saw, she loved the necklace and bracelet and wanted to put it on too. Inuyasha of course wanted to help her and gently pushed her hair forward and put the necklace on gently touching the back of her neck.

"Thanks so much," she looked up at him smiling again making him melt again on the inside.

"Uh… no problem," said Inuyasha

When everyone was finished Mrs. H announced that her gift for the children would have to come later tonight. Miroku and Inuyasha knew what was happening tonight and wanted to know what Mrs. H was planning. But they would have to wait. Everyone went in to have Christmas Dinner. Miroku and Inuyasha were feeling pretty good right now, considering the first part of the gifts the girls had loved. They were wondering how they would react to what else they had planned for them.

* * *

I AM SO EVIL! I know next time will be the girls' reactions to Inuyasha's and Miroku's gifts and Mrs. H gift is revealed (finally hehehe). Thanks for your reviews: 

**lil'nay**: I got the feudal combat game too and I love it. The ending song of Inu movie 3 rules too.

**Inuyasha-killed-Kagome-with-a-spork**: Your review was awesome! That's the kind of advice I need- no seriously that ruled!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and please review again.

-mustang'smistress


	8. Underneath the Moonlight

Hey everybody, oh my god! So sorry for the long wait- been wicked busy and my parent's were all like 'we're blocking that fanfic thingy' and I was like no I'll die. Anyway sorry and now onto the chapter but first…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Underneath the Moonlight**

Christmas dinner had begun shortly after all the presents had been opened. Everyone sat around the dinner table talking to one another. Miroku and Sango were talking quietly really getting to know each other, but Inuyasha was hardly talking at all. He was so nervous about what Kagome's reaction would be. He was afraid that she would leave him, and, though he didn't like to admit it, he was terribly afraid of being left alone. He knew now that he loved her more than anything or anyone in the whole world. Inuyasha, lost in his own thoughts, didn't notice that Kagome was looking right at him. She had taken notice that he was awfully quiet- which wasn't like him. She knew something was up.

"Inuyasha, you ok? You've been quiet all dinner?" asked Kagome looking into his eyes, with the pure look of concern in her eyes.

"Huh? What?" asked Inuyasha who was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard what she said.

"You've been really quiet. What's wrong?"

"Uh…nothing" said Inuyasha turning his attention back to his food.

"If you say so," said Kagome, still not convinced that he was fine.

After dinner everyone filed into the living room. Miroku was the first to ask Sango to step into the other room- leaving everyone else in the room. Inuaysha decided that he would give Kagome her final gift, which would be a moment of truth for him.

Miroku had taken Sango into the hallway right next to the hall closet- where he had hid Sango's other gift.

"What d'you want?" asked Sango, as she stopped right behind Miroku looking at his back. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's not like that. It's just…" Miroku trailed off unable to find the right words that would express his feelings for her. "Sango, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Sango… I love you, and I would do anything for you," Miroku began as he opened the closet door and took out her gift. "I love you and I'll always be there for. I promise that I'll protect forever," he opened the box containing the kimono making Sango gasp. "Sango, will you marry me?" asked Miroku as he looked up into Sango's face with the most sincere look ever.  
"Oh Miroku! I love you, too," as tears of happiness streamed down her face and she bent down hugging Miroku tightly not wanting to let go (A/N: Just so you know, Miroku had placed the kimono on the floor so it wouldn't get crushed- I mean it was like wicked expensive). "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Really! You will!"

"Yes."

"You have just made me the luckiest man in the entire world, for I have just been given the most precious jewel in all the lands," said Miroku as he leaned in forward to prove his love in a more physical way. He pressed his lips firmly but gently onto her lips. He deepened the kiss between them. He kissed her with all the passion he could get into one kiss and she kissed back with the same amount of passion. He slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring the inside of her mouth. After a few minutes they finally parted from the lack of air.

"I love you Sango," said Miroku looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too, my dear Miroku," said Sango.

They continued to sit in the middle of the hallway holding onto each other. After some time they returned to the living room only to find that Kagome and Inuyasha were gone.

"Where did Inuyasha and Kagome go?" Asked Sango not able to wait to tell her best friend what had happened.

"They went outside for a bit- they'll be back shortly," said Mrs. H, who was praying that everything went all right for the young couple outside.

**_Outside Underneath the Goshinkubu_** (sp?)

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting underneath the giant tree gazing up at the stairs. Kagome had begun to shiver a little- considering she had left her jacket inside and that it was kind of cold out. Inuyasha took off his outer kimono (A/N: I know it has a name, but I don't know how to spell that so we'll call it this and if anyone knows how to spell what it is please tell me, thanx ).

"Thanks, but won't you get cold too?" asked Kagome concerned that he might catch a cold.

"Feh. Demons don't get colds and plus it's not that cold out here anyways," said Inuyasha, continually looking up at the stars hoping that the words would come easy to him. But before he could say anything Kagome said,

"I love looking at the stars. They're so beautiful," she continued to gaze up at the stairs not noticing that Inuyasha was watching her beautiful face. '_Not as beautiful as you'_ thought Inuyasha, '_She has the biggest eyes. I really hope this goes well.'_

"Kagome what do you plan to do now that the Jewel has been completed?" asked Inuyasha afraid what her answer would be. He didn't want her to leave and he hoped that she didn't want to leave either.

"I don't know," said Kagome simply.

"You're not going leave are you?" a hint of fear in his voice trickled out, and he hoped that Kagome wouldn't catch.

"Like I told you before, I'll stay as long as you want me there. If you want me to leave I will." Said Kagome hoping that that wasn't what he wanted.

"No, I don't want you to leave," began Inuyasha '_Now's the time- gotta be strong. I can do this; just say what you have planned'_ Inuyasha was having a battle with himself, leaving Kagome to wonder what he had just said.

"Kagome…."  
"Yeah?" asked Kagome, looking up into his beautiful eyes.

"Kagome… I … how the hell do I say this?"

"Inuyasha calm down, whatever you have to say you can tell me. I won't laugh at you- promise," said Kagome smiling sweetly at him, making his insides once again melt. 'I can take on hundreds of demons without breaking a sweat, but one smile from her and she's got me all nervous. "Come on Inuyasha, I'm listening."

"Right," said Inuyasha determined to get on with this. "Kagome…I…I…" He took a deep breath. "Kagome, I-I l-love you!" said Inuyasha. He turned his head down not wanting to see her reaction. He thought he had gotten his answer when the strong scent of Kagome's tears hit his nose. "It's ok, Kagome. I understand- I mean I really didn't think that you could ever love a filthy half-breed like me. You can just forget I sai-"

"I love you too!" she said as she jumped into his arms, crying more tears of joy- oh how long she had waited for this moment. She couldn't believe it had actually happened.

"Really!" asked Inuyasha shocked that she would choose him, a worthless pathetic being.

"Like I said before," said Kagome gathering her thoughts. "I love you for who you are- it doesn't matter to me whether you half-demon or half-human. And you're not a filthy half-breed, you're my prince." Said Kagome looking up into his eyes giving him a reassuring smile, making him feel all warm inside.

"Kagome you have no idea how happy you have made me. Thank you, for everything." Said Inuyasha. He broke their hug to reach behind the tree to get her gift. He opened up the lid for her. Kagome's eyes were sparkling and began to fill up with tears again.

"Kagome, I love you and I promise to always protect and I know that I don't have much to give you but my undying loyalty and love. Kagome, will you be my mate?" asked Inuyasha looking up into her eyes, hoping she would say yes.

"That's more than enough for me- Yes!"

"What?"

"Yes"

"Really?" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha put the kimono aside and brought his face closer to Kagome's face. He decreased the distance between until Kagome couldn't wait and firmly pressed her lips against his, surprising him a little. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck deepening the kiss. They kissed back with equal passion making the wind pick up speed blowing their hair around each other. They were in a world of complete and total bliss. Inuyasha at first nibbled on Kagome's lip asking for permission and was granted as he lunged his tongue into her mouth and she did the same to his mouth. In their kiss they shared some much passion that Inuyasha had to part soon or he was going to lose it and mate her right there and then, whether she liked it or not. Not long after they needed to part for air

"I can't believe this, you're finally mine," said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arm around her waist holding gently onto them.

"I know, you have no idea how long I dreamed of this day. I love you so much Inuyasha," said Kagome resting her head on Inuyasha chest.

"And I you," said Inuyasha as he gently kissed her on her head before he buried his nose in her hair deeply smelling her wonderful scent. "We should probably go inside. Your mother's probably waiting."

"Yeah," said Kagome as she walked back inside holding onto Inuyasha.

Back Inside 

"Kagome!" yelled Sango

"Sango!" yelled Kagome as they ran to meet each other. "We gotta talk." They both said at the same time and they ran out of the living room into the kitchen to tell each other what had just happened.

"I'll take that as she said yes?" asked Inuyasha raising an eyebrow to the monk.

"Likewise," said Miroku smirking a little bit.

"I told they would say yes, did I not?" said Mrs. H as she looked over at the two young men.

"How did you know?" asked Miroku.

"You can call it mother's intuition or the obvious fact that they both loved you- don't tell me you two were both oblivious to it." Inuyasha and Miroku sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. Shortly Kagome and Sango came back into the living room wearing their kimonos they had been given- and too say they looked beautiful was an understatement. Inuyasha and Miroku were speechless. The girls walked over to their men and sat down on their laps.

"Ok well now it's time for me present," said Mrs. H as she took out four envelopes. "Here you go." She passed an envelope to each of them. They all opened their envelopes to find a plane ticket inside.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Kagome as she jumped up and hugged her mother. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Kagome repeated as she jumped up and down.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha afraid to know what she was so happy about.

"It's a trip to Hawaii for 3 days," said Kagome

"Yup, think of this as a honeymoon gift," Mrs. H winked at all of them. "Your plane leaves in a 5 days."

"5 days! We gotta go shopping!" yelled Kagome. "We can go tomorrow, I can't wait."

"Yes it sounds like fun," said Miroku.

"Yea I can't wait either," said Sango.

"Yeah sounds like fun," said Inuyasha.

"Well its time for bed, come on everyone. Sweet dreams everyone and a Merry Christmas," said Mrs. H as she walked upstairs with Souta, Shippo and Kagome's grandpa.

"Miroku, Sango- you guys want to sleep together tonight, I mean we are getting married," said Kagome as she smiled at the thought of living her life with Inuyasha.

"Sure, I'd love to have this lovely maiden sleep in my bed with me," said Miroku smirking uncontrollably. As Sango and Miroku hurried up the stairs to the room he was staying in (A/N: they aren't gonna do it yet- just FYI).

"That leaves me and you in my bed," said Kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha hand and ran up the stairs. Kagome jumped into her bed after quickly changing into her pajamas. She patted her bed motioning for Inuyasha to sleep there. They slid underneath her blanket and she faced him. They just looked at each other for a while before Kagome moved her arms and grabbed his ears. She rubbed them so gently that she got a vibrating noise coming from deep inside Inuyasha chest. '_I love it when she rubs my ears- it feels so good!.' _After good five minutes she stopped rubbing which made Inuyasha whine because he liked the feeling. She cuddled up into his chest and he wrapped her arms around her thin waist holding her.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

"I love you"

"I love you too my dear Kagome," Inuyasha held onto her tighter and the two couple-to-be fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! Please don't be mad! Please review, and I don't know when I'm going to update- midterm week it's going to be hell because I don't remember anything the damn teachers were reviewing in class, so I have to go learn all the stuff I didn't and that's a lot. Anyways, please review, the more reviews the more determined I am to update! 

-Mustang'smistress


	9. Preparations

I'm back everyone. Trying to update and study for midterms at the same time sucks. It's wicked hard- but I am more dedicated to this than school (don't tell my parents hehehe ). Anyway here it is. Oh yeah just so you know the vacation in the story is 3 days (Friday, Saturday, and Sunday) and traveling for 2 days (Thursday and Monday). Now onto the story…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 9: Preparations**

The sun slowly seeped through the curtains into Kagome's room. The sunlight shined on the couple sleeping in the bed. Kagome began to stir and opened her eyes only to find Inuyasha sleeping soundly next to her. Memories of last night flooded into her head. She could hardly believe that her and Inuyasha were going to get married. She was so happy. Since he was asleep she decided to rub his ears only a little. She moved her arms gently- so she wouldn't wake him. She gently grabbed his little ears and began to stroke them. She laid her head on his chest. She loved rubbing his ears; it made her peaceful. Kagome closed her eyes again and therefore didn't notice Inuyasha open his eyes. He peeked open one eye and looked down at Kagome's form. He was so happy she loved him back. He couldn't believe that he was going to get married. He made a vibrating noise in his chest caused from the relaxing effect that Kagome had given him when she rubbed his ears. Noticing the noise, Kagome knew he was awake.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," said Kagome as she opened her eyes and removed her hands from his hands.

"No," said Inuyasha grabbing her hands with his and placing them back on his ears. "Just a little longer." Inuyasha pleaded and Kagome was more than happy to oblige. She continued to rub his ears making him smile a little. She laid her head back on his chest content with just being with him. They laid there for another ten minutes with Kagome rubbing his ears the entire time. Then a knock on Kagome's door brought the two back to reality.

"Kagome, it's time to get up. It's already noon; if you want to get to the mall you better get up!" Yelled Mrs. H from outside her daughter's room.

"You're right," said Kagome as she got up out of bed. "Come on Inuyasha get up." Kagome playfully threw a pillow at him.

"5 more minutes," he said rolling over.

"No now"

"Uhhh…"

"If you do I'll give you a gift," said Kagome who smiled at him. Inuyasha immediately sat up, unable to wait to see what his reward would be.

"I'm up," said Inuyasha sitting straight up on Kagome's bed.

"Well you've been such a good boy, you deserve a treat," Kagome said as she crawled over to him seductively. She ran her hand up his chest and to his face. "Come here you," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him firmly. '_I love kissing him'_ thought Kagome; '_This is more of a treat for me.'_

'_I'm so glad I decided to get up_,' thought Inuyasha as he kissed her back. He decided to take it to the next level. He slowly slid his hand up to her breast. A little surprised Kagome broke the kiss.

"Sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't ha-"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I've never really been in a relationship like this before. I don't really know what to do." Said Kagome a little embarrassed. "So you'll have to show me."

"Uh…s-sure," said Inuyasha as he gently placed his hand on her breast again. He then leaned in to kiss her again. They made-out for a couple of minutes before they decided to get dressed to go to the mall. When Kagome and Inuyasha came downstairs they found Miroku and Sango sitting on the couch holding each other and whispering to each other.

"Good morning, Sango, Miroku. Have a nice night?" asked Kagome looking down at the couple.

"We sure did," said Miroku standing up and helping Sango up by grabbing her hand.

"We should really go to the mall. We have to buy your stuff for the trip," said Kagome in a very excited voice. "I can't wait!"

"Me either," said Sango, holding onto Miroku's hand.

"But Kagome…we already bought clothes why do we need more?" asked Inuyasha, not really wanting to go back to that 'mall' place.

"We need to get you guys bathing suits and I need a bathing suit too. Not a lot of stuff- bathing suits, shoes, and bags," said Kagome noticing that he didn't want to go back. She then whispered just so he could hear, "I'll hold your hand the entire time." She smiled at him making him feel a little better that he could hold her hand.

They all piled into the car and headed to the mall again. And once again the mall was packed, considering that it was the day after Christmas. They parked the car and walked into the mall. Inuyasha began to sweat a little from nervousness.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm here," said Kagome squeezing his hand in a reassuring manner.

They walked into the first store, which contained both female and male bathing suits. Kagome walked over to the section for men and picked out bathing suits for Inuyasha and Miroku (red for Inuyasha and dark purple for Miroku- like his robes). She picked out their sizes and told them to go buy them and pick out a pair of sandals that they like, which were in the back of the store. They purchased their sandals and bathing suits and walked back over to the girls, who were still looking for their bathing suits. After they picked a couple out they walked into the dressing room area followed by Miroku and Sango who were there for their opinion on what bathing suit they should get. While the girls were changing Miroku asked Inuyasha, "What you to do last night?"

"Nothing just cuddled. Why what you do, you perverted monk?"

"Actually we just laid there holding each other," said Miroku remembering last night and how he felt so relaxed holding the woman he loved.

"Ok ready," yelled Kagome as she and Sango walked out in a bikini, Kagome's was red and Sango's was purple.

"Holy shit Kagome, what happened to your clothes," Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and tried to hid Kagome's nearly naked body with his.

"Inuyasha calm down. This is what their supposed to look like," Kagome giggled a little.

"Oh, sorry," Inuyasha sat down and hid his face from hers with his bangs to hit his blush.

"So what do you guys thing?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, Miroku. You haven't said anything. Does it look that bad?" asked Sango.

"Far from it, you look speechless. Kagome I could get used to your time," said Miroku as he continued to look at Sango's curvy body.

"Yeah, I agree," said Inuyasha looking over Kagome's body, which was now his and only his; smiling at this thought.

"Well, I guess these are the winners, come on Sango let's go pick out our sandals and then we can go pick up something to eat," said Kagome as she hurried back into the changing room followed closely by Sango.

"Now, I really can't wait for Thursday," said Miroku.

"I hear ya," said Inuyasha, closing his eyes remembering Kagome's beautiful form.

After Kagome and Sango picked out their sandals (high-heeled red and purple ones to match their bathing suits), they left the store and quickly ran into another store to buy duffle bags for Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha (Kagome already has one at home) before they went to get food. They left the mall and went home. They packed all of the stuff they would need for their trip that night and the week went by fairly quickly. And before they knew it they were leaving to go to Hawaii the next day.

"Wow this week really flew by. We're leaving tomorrow," said Kagome as she stroked Inuyasha ears, who was lying on her lap on the couch while watching TV.

"I know. I'm really excited," said Sango, who was sitting on Miroku lap lying on his chest. "Well I'm going to bed, we gotta get up early tomorrow. Come on Miroku; goodnight," she got up and walked up the stairs followed by Miroku.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm…"

"We should go to bed, too."

"Yeah," said Inuyasha not moving from where he lay.

"I'll tell you what, if you get up then I'll rub your ears upstairs in my bed ok?"

"Ok," said Inuyasha as he got up and picked up Kagome bridal-style and walked up the stairs. He laid her down on her bed and kissed her. "You promised," he said as he laid his head down on her chest. Kagome rubbed one of his ears with one hand and stroked his beautiful silver hair with the other.

"I love you, Kagome," said Inuyasha closing his eyes.

"I love you, too," said Kagome as she too closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of what was to happen over the next couple of days.

* * *

Well there's another chapter done, I know it's a little short, but I'm short on time with midterms and everything, next time the start of the vacation! 'Till then please review. 

-Mustang'smistress


	10. The Beginning of Paradise

Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter! School is a bugger, but I don't really care cause this is the only thing that is keeping me sane right now.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Beginning of Paradise**

Buzz, Buzz Kagome's alarm clock had just gone off waking Inuyasha up with a start. Out of reflex he slammed his hand down on top of the clock, crushing it into thousands of pieces. 'Maybe she won't notice,' thought Inuyasha as he rolled over and snuggled closer to the sleeping beauty next to him.

"Mmm... Inuyasha what was that?" Kagome asked sleepily, as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"Just your alarm clock. Why did you have it on anyways?"

"I don't know. Let's go back to sleep," said Kagome as she moved in closer to him (A/N: is that even possible?). "Wait! We gotta get up or we'll miss our plane!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Inuyasha said as he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kagome jumped out of her bed and ran over to her closet, where she began to throw out multiple outfits and mumbling the entire time of how she had nothing to wear.

"Kagome, calm down, we still have plenty of time before the 'plain-thingy' leaves," said Inuyasha as he too got out of bed and put on a shirt (A/N: he didn't sleep with a shirt on). It was black and he then put on a new pair of jeans. He grabbed a black hat and put that on too.

"No we have to get there early, cause they gotta check our luggage. Where the hell is all my clothes!" she continued to dig through her closet looking for clothes. She finally decided on a red skirt and a red shirt. Her shirt was a low V-neck that showed more of her body than Inuyasha had ever seen. Plus, the skirt was skin tight and short, so to say Inuyasha was enjoying himself right now it would be an understatement. Kagome was brushing her hair and putting on her makeup when Miroku and Sango knocked on her door.

"Can we come in?" asked Sango from behind the door.

"Yup, come on in," said Kagome as she put the final touches with her makeup. Sango and Miroku walked in, Miroku was wearing a navy blue shirt and jeans. Sango was wearing a tight pink skirt with a black shirt. "Are you guys all packed?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, our bags are already downstairs. Did you guys wake up late?" asked Sango.

"No, Kagome had some trouble getting dressed, because she has no clothes," said Inuyasha his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry if I wanted to look nice," said Kagome as she finished doing her hair. "Ok let's go downstairs and have something to eat before we leave." Miroku and Inuyasha walked out of her room, Inuyasha carrying his and Kagome's luggage. "Sango you packed that special outfit that we bought yesterday while the guys were getting lunch."

"Wouldn't forget it," said Sango smiling.

"Me either," said Kagome as her and Sango went downstairs to have breakfast and say goodbye to everyone.

"Bye everyone," said Kagome as she walked outside and toward the cab.

"Wait, Kagome!"yelled Shippo, as he ran out of the house and down toward Kagome. "I wanted to ask you something before you leave," he ran toward her. Kagome picked him up and he whispered into her ear something inaudible only to him and Kagome. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome holding Shippo and talking to him.

"Of course you can!" yelled Kagome as she hugged him closer. "I would love to be your mother."

"Really!" said Shippo, as he looked up into her eyes with his big eyes.

"Yeah," she hugged him closely.

"Thanks, mommy," said Shippo as he jumped down from Kagome's arms. She waved as she walked toward Inuyasha. "Bye mommy, see you when you get back."

"That was really nice of you," said Inuyasha who had heard the entire conversation.

She smiled at him and said, " we should get going because Miroku and Sango are waiting for us."

They hurried down the shrine steps and piled into the cab.

"You guys don't have any idea what an airplane is, right?" asked Kagome looking over at them. (A/N: what a stupid question). They all shook their heads cuing Kagome to start the explanation of what an airplane was. "Well it's really big and has wings. It looks kinda of like a bird- but it's not a demon, so Inuyasha don't go killing it or anything. And it goes really fast and really high in the air."

"You mean it flies?" asked Inuyasha, a little shocked that this thing wasn't a demon.

"Yup and the higher we go in the air the thinner the air gets and so your eyes might hurt a little especially you Inuyasha," said Kagome.

After a couple more minutes of travel they finally arrived at the airport. When they walked thru the doors Miroku and Sango were in awe and Inuyasha was just a little nervous. Kagome grabbed his hand and walked with him to their gate. Miroku and Sango followed behind her still taking in the sites of the airport (A/N: easily amused -). Kagome went over to were you drop off your luggage and dropped everyone's off. They went thru the security check and everything went smoothly- though the guards did give Inuyasha some weird looks._ 'Probably his hair_,' thought Kagome.

"Kagome those guards are staring at me. Maybe I should go rip their fucking faces off then they will really have something to look at," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, as he glared at the security guards.

"Inuyasha calm down, don't make trouble and I'll rub your ears later," said Kagome bribing him a little.

"Feh," was Inuyasha response though deep down he was leaping for joy at the mention of an ear rub.

"JAPAN TO HAWAII- NOW LEAVING GATE 8" came a loud beaming voice that could be heard throughout the entire building.

"That's us guys let's go," said Kagome as she walked toward gate 8. They handed their tickets to usher and headed to board their plane. As they neared the plane, Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was getting more and more nervous. "Relax, Inuyasha, before you know it we'll be there. I heard it's really pretty there, I can't wait to check out the beach," said Kagome as she took the window set on the plane. (A/N: I've never been on a plane so I don't know if they do this but in my plane the seats are like benches with no arm rests- like the backseat of a car)'_If that means you'll wear that bathing suit again, then neither can I,_' thought Inuyasha. "Sit down and just relax," Inuyasha cringed at the mention of the word 'sit' but when nothing happened he realized that the beads had been taken off and replaced with the new ones Kagome had bought him for Christmas. He then sat down next to Kagome, trying to relax.

Miroku and Sango had taken the two seats behind them. They both were extremely nervous. They had no idea of what to expect.

"I wish we could just by pass this plane thing and just be there now," said Sango as she held onto Miroku hand tighter.

"Yes, but the build up of excitement is half of the fun," said Miroku as he brought his arm around Sango's upper body and pulled her closer to him so that she could lie her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's still nerve-racking," said Sango as she closed her eyes feeling a little more secure on Miroku's shoulder with his arm around him.

In front of them, Kagome was still trying to get Inuyasha to calm down a little. Noticing that her words weren't easing his nervousness, she brought his head down onto her lap and started to rub his ears.(A/N: yeah I know they probably wouldn't allow this on a real plane, but this is my plane and I allow) Immediately after Kagome's gentle hands caressed his soft ears, he was at ease. He even was able to close his eyes. He held Kagome's other hand with his and stroked her hand gently. The plane ride went fairly quick enough and they were landing in no time at all. They all walked off the plane and were surrounded by beautiful flowers and palm trees everywhere. The air was very humid and muggy. They arrived in Hawaii around 7, so they didn't have any time to do anything. They went directly to their hotel. The hotel was large and luxurious, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango could hardly believe their eyes. Inside the hotel lobby there was a waterfall complete with Hawaiian trees and flowers around it (A/N: if you've even been to Disney World: it looks kinda like the lobby of the Polynesian Resort). They checked into their room, which was on the top floor of the hotel. It was a suite that had a living room, a mini-kitchen, and two bedrooms complete with a balcony and a bathroom for each.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! My mom must have spent a lot of money on this!" said Kagome still in awe of the room.

"I know it's really big," said Miroku as he opened on of the doors to one of the bedrooms. Sango walked into on of the rooms and onto the balcony. When she walked out there, she saw the sun setting over the water and she called for everyone to go out there with her.

"Kagome, this is so beautiful," said Sango, who was now wrapped in Miroku's arms gazing at the sunset.

"Yeah it is," said Kagome as held Inuyasha hand and looked out into the ocean. They all stayed out on the balcony until night came and the stars were out. "Wow night time is just as beautiful."

"Yeah, but it's getting a little cold out," said Sango shivering a little as she snuggled closer to Miroku for warmth.

"Well we should probably go in anyways and unpack and everything," said Kagome as she walked inside still holding Inuyasha's hand. Miroku and Sango followed Kagome back into the living room.

"Ok, well me and Inuyasha can take the other room and you guys can have that room. We should probably get something to eat. I know we can call room service." said Kagome as she pointed to the room where Inuyasha could put their stuff down.

"Room service?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, you order food and they bring it right up to your room."

"Oh," they all said in unison.

Kagome ordered them cheeseburgers and french fries. After a couple of minutes the room service man brought the food up to their rooms and everyone dug in. They all like it, especially Inuyasha.

"Wow, Kagome you should bring some of these to the feudal era next time; they're really good."

Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. Then Sango got up and stretched and said "I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go to bed now- goodnight everyone."

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed too, g'night," said Miroku as he followed Sango into their room and closed the door.

"We should probably go to bed too," said Kagome as she stood up and walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah, but I'm not tired," said Inuyasha, as he jumped onto the bed.

"Well I am and I'm going to bed," said Kagome as she went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she saw Inuyasha laying on the bed with no shirt on. _'No matter how many times I see him without a shirt, I can't help blushing. He's so damn hot!_,' thought Kagome as she focused on putting her traveling clothes away so Inuyasha wouldn't see her blush. _'I think I should have some fun with him,'_ thought Kagome as she stood up and walked over to him seductively.

"You know we're practically married, I mean I think it would be fine if we expressed our love in a more _physical_ way," said Kagome stressing the word physical. She walked over to him and pushed him down on the bed gently kissing him hard on the lips.

"What do yo say?" asked Kagome looking down at him increasingly red face.

"Uh...ah...are you serious?" asked Inuyasha who was fully excited that a hot woman was on top of him. He couldn't seem to find his face.

"Y-no," said Kagome as she burst into a fit of giggles. She rolled off of him and onto her side fo the bed.

"That's just mean, Kagome," said Inuyasha, his face still a little flushed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I hope I didn't get you too excited," said Kagome as she giggled again.

"Ha-ha-ha, you're a frekin riot. Well I think you'll have to pay for what you did,"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha then got on top of her and began to tickle her making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop Inuyasha!...I'm...sorry..." Kagome said between giggles.

"I'll stop if you rub my ears again," said Inuyasha looking down at her.

"Deal," said Kagome sealing the deal with a kiss, she raised her body off of the bed and closer to Inuyasha's. He pushed his body toward her and they were literally locked in a kissed. After a couple of moments they parted for air.

"I love you, Kagome"

"I love you, too Inuyasha," said Kagome as she laid back down on the bed with Inuyasha laying on her stomach, rubbing his cute white ears. They fell asleep almost at contact, not able to wait to see what the next day would bring.

* * *

Hey everybody! Another chapter down- good, bad, indifferent? I wanna know so send me lots of reviews. Also in your reviews: lemon or no lemon? You decide, you don't review you don't have a say so review, review, review. I'm so proud I could be this out cause of midterms, I swear to god I had no idea what the hell I was doing on my latin midterm today and I studied for like forever (if you count reading manga in between- then yes). No I really studied and it sucked. 

-mustang'smistress


	11. I'm Sorry Note

Sorry guys, I won't be able to update till next week. I have hockey all weekend and I won't have any time. Again I'm so sorry. Please forgive me and I'll update a soon as I get a chance.

-mustang'smistress


	12. One magical Night aka Day One

Well peoples there will be a lemon in this story. Thanks to my reviewers- I love reviews. Also I'll label when the lemons (yes plural cause I gotta have I&K as well as M&S, cause you guys want Miroku and Sango fluffiness). Sorry for the lack of Miroku and Sango in last chapter. I'll try to get them in this chapter! Anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't Inuyasha

**

* * *

Chapter 11: One magical Night (a.k.a. Day One)**

The sun peeked in on the sleeping couple, that was Miroku and Sango. They were sleeping soundly in each others arms, when Sango peeked open her eyes. Noticing that Miroku was still asleep she closed her eyes not wanting to leave his strong and warm embrace. 'I wish we could stay like this forever. Miroku was so romantic he didn't try anything perverted all night. We just cuddled. I wonder if he'll st-' thought Sango just as a hand could be felt rubbing her bottom. 'I know we're engaged and all but he should at least ask.'

"Hentai!" yelled Sango, as she slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for!" asked Miroku wondering what he deserved to get that kind of a wake-up call.

"Like you don't know, and you were being so romantic," sighed Sango

"What'd I do?"

"You really have no idea?" asked Sango as she looked into Miroku's eyes which were obviously filled with sadness. "I thought you touched me there on purpose, I'm sorry" Sango got up and hugged him.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, I guess I've been doing it so long that I do it subconsciously," said Miroku laughing bit. He motioned to let go and get up, but Sango held onto him tighter.

"Let's just stay here for a couple of minutes," said Sango as she rubbed her head up against his chest. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes warmed by the morning sun and each other.

"We should probably go meet up with Kagome and Inuyasha; they're probably already dressed," said Sango, as she motioned to get up Miroku brought her face closer and kissed her passionately on the lips. The were locked in each other, Miroku's hands rested on Sango's hips (A/N: he's not being all perverted for once!). Sango had her hands gently caressing his chest. At that moment, Kagome had to knock on the door bringing the too back into reality, "You guys up yet?"

"Um...Yeah, be out in a minute," Sango yelled as she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to change.

"K," Kagome walked back to Inuyasha who was sitting on the couch. "Wait do you think they were doing in there?" asked Kagome as she said down on the couch next to Inuyasha.

"Probably this," said Inuyasha as he kissed her passionately on the lips. And of course that's when Miroku and Sango decided to open the door to their room, only to be greeted with Inuyasha and Kagome making out on the couch.

"You guys should get a room," stated a smirking Miroku.

"Hehe...Well, good morning," said Kagome trying to regain her composure. "We can go out and grab some lunch and then head over to the beach. Go grab your bathing suits."

"Lunch?" asked Inuyasha who hadn't looked at a clock yet.

"Yeah, it's like noon, we sleep through the morning. The plane must've tired us out, or maybe some people got a little too excited and couldn't sleep." Kagome smiled at him reminding him of what happened the other night.

"Ha-ha-ha, oh you just wait,"

"I'm so scared," said Kagome, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Inuyasha moved in closer to Kagome so that she could feel his breath on her neck. "You should be," said Inuyasha in a very husky voice, sending pleasure shivers down her back.

After everyone had packed their bathing suits, they walked down into the lobby and headed to the restaurant in the hotel. They ate lunch and walked over to the private beach located on the hotel property.

"So Kagome where do we change?" asked Sango.

"Over there in those bath houses," said Kagome pointing to a large house in the distance. "We get dressed in there. There a house for the girls and the boys." They all walked toward the houses and got changed. Miroku and Inuyasha were the first ones to finish getting dressed and were waiting outside for Kagome and Sango to come out.

"What the hell are they doing in their? What's taking them so long?" asked Inuyasha, who was getting a little impatient.

"Sorry, we couldn't find the place were you beach up beach towels and umbrellas," said Kagome as her and Sango walked toward them carrying 4 towels and a red and white umbrella. Kagome and Sango were only wearing their bikinis, which had been noted by the men. Their anger and impatience disappeared the minute they saw their slim bodies in hardly any clothes.

"Come on, let's hurry cause all the good spots might be taken," Said Kagome as her and Sango ran ahead to find a place to put their stuff.

"Well worth the wait, I'd say," said Miroku watching Sango's shiny long brown hair bounce as she moved.

"Oh yeah, well worth it," Inuyasha replied with his eyes glued to Kagome's running form. Then she turned and smiled back at him and waved her hand motioned for them to catch up (A/N: can't you picture anime sparkles when she turns!). The guys began to walk toward the girls.

"Inuyasha can you put the umbrella here?" asked Kagome pointing to a place in the sand, which Inuyasha filled with the umbrella. Kagome and Sango made a kind of blanket underneath the umbrella with the towels.

"What are we standing around for, let's go," said Kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran toward the crystal clear ocean water. "Come on Inuyasha, you're not scared are you?"

"Yeah, right," replied Inuyasha, as he picked Kagome up bridal-style (A/N: one of my favorite words: bridal-style) and running toward the water. He ran right in slowing down a bit because of the water. He went out about waist deep and dropped Kagome into the water. Kagome's whole body was now entirely wet. When Kagome popped back up from under the water she splashed water up into Inuyasha face.

"You're going pay for that." Inuyasha said as he playfully jumped at Kagome. Kagome seeing this dodged out of the way making Inuyasha fall face down in the water.

"Serves you right," said Kagome. "Betcha can't catch me," she began to swim out into deeper water. When she finally stopped and look back she was about neck deep in water. But Inuyasha was no where to be found. "Where the hell is he hiding?" asked Kagome more to herself than anyone else. She then felt something grab her waist and Inuyasha popped out from under the water.

"Gotcha," said Inuyasha as he kissed her. Kagome leaned in and kissed him back with just as much force. When they finally needed air Kagome said, "You sure did. Wait where are Miroku and Sango. Are they still on the beach?" asked Kagome looking back at the beach to see Miroku and Sango sitting underneath the umbrella.

"Who cares, I'm more interested in what's in my lap right now," said Inuyasha, as he nuzzled his head into Kagome's neck.

"Really?"

"Really."

**Back on shore**

"Miroku wanna go in with me?" asked Sango, as she gazed back at Miroku.

"Well..um...I'm not a really good swimmer," said Miroku as he blushed a bit from embarrassment. He thought Sango would laugh at him for not being able to swim, but he was wrong.

"That's ok. I'll teach you," said Sango as she stood up and reached her hand out for Miroku's. "Come on, let's go." She gave him a smile and Miroku stood up and grabbed Sango's hand.

"You must think I'm weak," said Miroku.

"Weak? No. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me things just because you think I'll think you are weak. Because Miroku I'll never think you are weak because you don't know how to do something. I love you, Miroku."

"I love you, too Sango. Thanks."

She smiled at him, "Ready? We'll go in shallow so yo can learn how to swim, ready?"

"Born ready," replied Miroku, still looking a bit nervous.

After about an hour, Sango and Miroku walked back out onto the beach.

"See Miroku, it wasn't that hard and you picked up really quick," said Sango as she dried herself off with one of the towels.

"Yeah, but it's tiring, how can Kagome and Inuyasha stay in their for so look?" asked Miroku, as he looked back out into the ocean where Inuyasha and Kagome were now splashing each other.

"Well Inuyasha half-demon, see how much more water he's splashing at Kagome," replied Sango nodding to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha had just thrown a whole bunch of water at Kagome's face, whereas Kagome could only dodge.

"Inuyasha, stop," said Kagome as she began to run away from him giggling.

"Oh no you don't. Get back here Kagome," Inuyasha ran and picked up Kagome bridal style easily.

"I'm really tired, can we go rest on the beach for a while?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, we've been in here long enough," said Inuyasha carrying Kagome in his arms to where Miroku and Sango were sitting.

"Hey guys," started Kagome. "Did you guys even go in? 'Cause I don't remember seeing you guys out there."

"Yeah, we went in the water, but we stayed in the shallower end," said Sango covering for Miroku knowing that he wouldn't want Inuyasha to know that before he went in he couldn't swim.

"I wonder what time it is?" asked Kagome, as she reached for her watch. "Oh my god! It's already 4:30."

"Really? Oh my, time really does fly," said Sango. "We're not going make it tonight."

"If we leave now we will. The car doesn't get here till 6:30, because it's about a half hour drive to get there," said Kagome beginning to roll up the towels with Sango.

"And may I ask where we're going?" asked Miroku, as he was thrown off his towel by Sango that he had been lying on.

"You'll find out, it's really fancy and everything. So you guys will have to dress up," replied Kagome.

"Dress up? Now way in hell, anyways I know I don't have any fancy clothes with me," said Inuyasha as he closed up the umbrella.

"Yeah, neither do I," said Miroku.

"Well that's so convenient, because when you guys were buying us lunch at the mall, me and Kagome quickly ran into this store and bought you guys some fancy clothes," smiled Sango.

"Dammit."

"Alright, let's go we can return this stuff at the front desk," said Kagome as they all walked into the hotel.

**In their room**

"Here's your clothes," said Kagome as she handed Inuyasha and Miroku black tuxes (A/N: really fancy!). "Oh here, Inuyasha. This top hat with cover your ears." She handed him a black top hat that matched his tux. "You guys can get dressed in Miroku's room and me and Sango will change in my room. Don't waste time we need to hurry, so shower and get dressed." Ordered Kagome as she shut the door to her room.

"What the hell do they have planned. Why do we have to wear these stupid things," said Inuyasha staring down at the black outfit in his hands.

"I don't, but whatever it is Sango and Kagome are really excited about it," said Miroku.

"Yeah. I guess we can make it through this."

"I guess so, let's get dressed, they said to hurry."

**At 6:15**

"What the fuck! They said to hurry and they're taking forever," said Inuyasha impatiently waiting for them in his uncomfortably tux and hat.

"Once again, the longer they are in there the hotter they are going to be," said Miroku.

At that exact moment the door to Kagome's room swung upon revealing to beautiful women. Sango was wearing a dark violet dress that was straight all the way down and had sparkles throughout. Kagome was wearing a red straight dress two with a black sparkly floral patter on it (A/n: Sango's sparklies were silver). Both had their hair up in a high bun that was curled. When they came into the main room, the men were stunned. Miroku was right again and they both swore they saw sparkles appear around them when they entered the room.

"It's getting late and the car should be here by now," said Kagome grabbing Inuyasha hand and dragging him out of the room.

Miroku stood up and offered his arm for Sango to take hold of, and Sango gratefully accepted. They all walked down and found the limo waiting outside for them. The car ride was ok, except for the fact that Inuyasha had found the bar and drank nearly all the soda in the thing, Kagome wouldn't let him drink any alcohol yet for fear that he would get drunk and ruin their night out. The limo pulled up to a dance/dinner restaurant. Kagome's mother had gotten them 2 reservations for the restaurant (A/N: one reservation for Miroku and Sango and another for Kagome and Inuyasha). They ate dinner by candlelight and talked the night away, they also did a little dancing. They were wrapped in each others arms slow dancing regardless of what was playing. It was a really nice evening (A/N: I know like wicked short at the restaurant but I really want to get to afterwards!). They arrived back at the hotel around 9:30-ish.

**Back in the Room**

"I'm going to go into my room, I'm kinda tired. Come on Inuyasha," said Kagome as she walked toward her room with Inuyasha following closely behind her. As the door closed behind them, Miroku and Sango walked toward their room closing their door too. (A/n: just so you guys know this is going be MS cause they were really lacking in last chapter)

Miroku had changed into a gray tee-shirt with navy blue pajama pants (A/n: what the hell it's Hawaii!). Sango was still changing in the bathroom and Miroku was watching tv. When Sango came out she was wearing a purple silky night dress. She walked past Miroku, who was now staring intently at her and not the tv, as she proceeded to walk out onto their balcony. She stood there gazing up at the stars when Miroku came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her on her head, "Hello beautiful. What're thinking about?"

"Nothing much," said Sango as she continued to gaze up at the stars. "It's just... I was thinking about our future."

"Really, like what?" asked Miroku.

"What's it going be like living together and stuff like that. Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"How many children do you want?"

"Uh...well...I don't really know. Why how many children do you wanna have?"

"I was thinking around four, 3 girls and a boy," said Sango as she snuggled closer to Miroku's chest.

'_FOUR! Jackpot!' _thought Miroku. "3 girls and a boy? Isn't that a little unfair to the boy?" asked Miroku, wondering what it would be like to live in a house with four women.

"Yeah but that's what I always wanted. You don't think it's too many do you?"

"No why would you ask?"

"Well, probably most guys wouldn't go for four kids, but I always wanted a big family. It would be nice to have a house full of kids and then when they are old enough grandchildren."

"Grandchildren! We haven't even had kids yet!"

"I know but...can you just imagine! A family of our own," said Sango thoughtfully.

"Yeah," said Miroku as he turned Sango around and kissed her forcefully on her lips. He pushed them back into their room. Sango was forced to sit on the bed as Miroku began to kiss her neck. She moaned slightly from pleasure and Miroku whispered in her ear "Sango, my dear, want to bear my children?"

His voice sent pleasure shivers throughout her body. "Miroku, let me bear your child, now," said Sango as she pushed her body into his and began to kiss him.

**Lemon Warning**

As she pushed her body against his, Miroku hastily threw off his shirt revealing his bear chest. Miroku then slid the straps of Sango's nightdress off. Underneath Miroku could see she was wearing black undergarments. In the front off her bra was the clip that held it on, blocking Miroku's view. Sango grabbed his hands and placed them on her bra. Using his hands she un-clipped her bra and it fell to the floor revealing her perky chest. Miroku was in heaven and it was noticeable by the large bulge that was forming in his pants. Miroku had now laid down Sango on the bed and began to kiss her all over. He licked her breast and blew gently on her nipples making them rise in excitement. Miroku couldn't wait any longer and finally slid off her panties casting them to the floor. Miroku then placed his hand on her core and stuck his finger in making Sango moan with pleasure.

It was her turn to have some fun now. As she kissed Miroku she slid off his pants and his underwear revealing his manhood. He was gorgeous and Sango was sure to fully study every sight of him- his muscular chests and arms, his beautiful violet eyes, and of course his essence of manhood. He was absolutely stunning. Sango was now the one on top and began to suck on him. Miroku was moaning and was thoroughly enjoying himself, as was Sango. Miroku had finally decided that he and Sango had waited long enough. In one swift movement he was able to flip himself on top of Sango.

"Sango are you-"

"Positive, I need you now Miroku. I can't wait any longer."

With that said he thrust himself into her and began to move in and out rhythmically. He started off slow and then began to pick up pace. Sango was moaning and whispered to him "Faster, oh please faster!" said Sango as Miroku picked up even more pace (A/N: is that even possible?)

"I love you, Miroku," said Sango as she snuggled up to Miroku's chest.

"And I you, my dear Sango," said Miroku deeply inhaling Sango's wonderful scent. "Sweet dreams." They both fell asleep in each other's arms snuggled closely to one another.

* * *

I'm so sorry for such a long wait, I would be so pissed if I was you, but please don't be mad. I mean this was like my longest chapter and I know it wasn't awesome but hey what can I do? Was the lemon ok? it was my first time writing lemon so don't be harsh on me. I know it was kinda short. I wanna know what you think so please review. Again I'm wicked sorry for the long wait and I'm gonna try to update A.S.A.P., but don't be mad if it's not for a while. Anyway I think maybe 3 more chapters with this story then I'm down, I don't know yet but that just letting you know. And Kagome and Inuyasha fluff is next chapter, just fyi. Also if you like Yu Yu Hakusho then you should read _I will be chained_ by **Neverending** **darkness**, it's a good story. Also if you like Harry Potter, you should definitely check out _**365 ways to kill a weasley**_ by **DramaAnne **it's really good, I love it! Anyway please review and I hope to see you again soon! 

-mustang'smistress


	13. Sorry Guys

Sorry guys, my god damn computer won't let be upload my chapter. It's all written but the frekin thing won't load! I'm so sorry, I gotta fix it so I'm going update soon I promise, maybe by the end of this weekend if we're lucky!

-mustang'smistress


	14. The Perfect Moment aka Day Two

Hey everybody, back again!I finally got my computer to work! YAY! Thanks for your reviews and consideration for the period my computer was pms. Now on to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Perfect Moment (a.k.a. Day Two)**

Inuyasha had woken up before Kagome had, since he was half-demon and didn't need as much sleep as humans did. He didn't have it in him to wake up the sleeping beauty next to him. He didn't exactly know how long he had been staring at her beautiful face, but he didn't care he was in heaven. He didn't want this moment to end. After a while Inuyasha closed his eyes gently and began to stroke the top of her hair. Feeling someone touching her head Kagome slowly began to open her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes that Inuyasha loved oh-so-much.

"Good morning beautiful," said Inuyasha looking down into her eyes.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" asked Kagome sitting up stretching.

"Great," said Inuyasha. "And I think it's going to be another wonderful day." He grabbed Kagome's arm and gently pulled her back onto the bed. He kissed her gently on the lips. "Definitely going be another wonderful day," said Inuyasha smiling slightly as he leaned in for another kiss. He ran his hands through her brown hair as she gently rubbed his ears (A/N: I know that every chance they get I have Kagome rubbing his eyes- I love his ears and they need to be rubbed and since I'm not there right now I guess Kagome has to :( I wish I could rub his ears). Around 12:30 they finally got out of bed and got dressed. After Kagome had taken her shower and changed into a pink sun dress she walked over to Inuyasha who was sitting on the bed.

"Let's go get some lunch, I'm starving!" said Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha off the bed by his hand. Once outside their room Kagome noticed that Miroku and Sango weren't up yet. "Inuyasha, you don't think Miroku and Sango left without leaving a note or something, do you?"

Inuyasha noticing the slight scent change in the air guessed what had happened last night behind Miroku and Sango's closed door. "Nah, I bet their just really tired. Kagome I really hungry, just leave a damn note and let's go."

"Alright already, sheesh!" Kagome picked up a pen and paper and wrote:

_Miroku and Sango,_

_We assumed you guys were sleeping and we went out for lunch! Hope to see you later, we'll probably be at the beach again._

_-Kagome _

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, we can go now," replied Kagome as she walked over to the coffee table and put the note down in a place that would be easily noticeable. She then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked out of the hotel room. They ate lunch in the lobby and then decided to head down to the beach. Kagome and Inuyasha had worn their bathing suits underneath their clothes so they didn't need to change. Kagome sat on the beach for a while with Inuyasha. Kagome didn't feel like swimming and Inuyasha wasn't about to leave _his _Kagome all alone in what she was wearing and plus he didn't want to go swimming by himself. So they just sat on the beach and talked.

"Kagome what are we going to do after we return from our vacation?" asked Inuyasha laying on his side propped up with his elbow gazing at Kagome's beautiful body.

"I don't really know haven't thought about it," Kagome giggled a little.

"Well, I was just thinking about were we would build our house," said Inuyasha laying down on his back tucking his hands underneath his head for support.

"Really?" said Kagome sitting up, a little surprised that Inuyasha could be so serious.

"Yeah, I was wondering were you'd like to live?"

"Somewhere that is quiet and has lots of trees and flowers, something like that," said Kagome as she laid (A/N: don't get pissed if that's not the right form of lie or lay I get those mixed up all the time sorry -) herself back down on her mat.

"Why don't we build our house near the Sacred Tree (A/N: I know the real name I just can't spell tonight sorry...again -). It's really quiet and there are lots of trees and I could make you a flower garden. We could make our hut their. We'd have a kitchen and a bedroom for us and a family room and..." Inuyasha continued down a long list of rooms that would be in their new hut when Kagome continued help but think _'He is so cute when he's excited. OUR home. Me and Inuyasha. It's still hard to believe. I love him so much_._'_ "And then we would have our pups room," finished Inuyasha. "Kagome how many pups do you want?"

"Uh... I haven't thought that far ahead, but probably a boy and a girl."

"Two? Dat'd be nice. I can't believe that me, a worthless hanyou, would be getting married to a beautiful miko. Kagome you make me so happy."

"Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you, you're not worthless your special and unique and that's what I love most about you. You're not like everyone else."

"Thanks Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him and gently kissed his lips. When they parted Kagome pointed at the sky, "Look! The sun's setting. How long have we been out here. I don't really care- it's so beautiful."

"And so are you," said Inuyasha still unable to stop gazing a the young maiden beside him. It was late now and their was no one on the beach.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome locked in his golden orbs. "Something wrong?"

"No. Come on Kagome let's go," said Inuyasha standing up, pulling Kagome up with him.

"Go where," Kagome asked a little concerned at his sudden movement.

"To our room," said Inuyasha as he picked Kagome up bridal-style (A/N: my favorite kind of style -) and bounded off to their room at lighting speed (A/N: he's moving so fast that people can't see him...yeah...let's go with that). Once at their door he entered their room and placed Kagome down on their bed and turned to go and shut the door.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong, are you sure you feel alright?" said Kagome looking into his eyes with a clearly concerned expressions.

"Kagome...I want you now," said Inuyasha as he kissed her firmly on her lips. Kagome was a bit shocked but kissed back with just as much passionate as him. "I need you now."

"I don't know..." said Kagome as she moved her neck giving Inuyasha better access to her neck.

"Kagome I'm half-demon we declare our marriages through mating and the marking ritual," said Inuyasha continuing to kiss her neck.

"Mark?"

"Yeah that's when I mark you by biting your neck and you bite my neck and we share each others bond," said Inuyasha. He began to kiss her again and could feel himself losing control. He wanted no needed her now. He only hoped she would agree. As he continued to kiss her, Kagome was also becoming more willing. Her head said no but her heart said yes. And sometimes you need only listen to your heart.

"Oh Inuyasha...I need you now," said Kagome as she moved closer to Inuyasha. Immediately after Kagome agreed he began to move faster. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's back and unclipped her top part of her bikini (A/N: remember they are still in their bathing suits; they didn't change) letting it fall off revealing her breasts. He then laid her flat on her back and began to suck on her breast making Kagome moan in delight. Kagome then slid Inuyasha's bathing suit off while he was distracted by her breast. Noticing that he now had nothing on, he stopped and looked into Kagome's eyes, which were currently focused on one point. Inuyasha was so hot- well built and strong. Kagome couldn't help but stare, _'He's so gorgeous'_. She couldn't control herself anymore she slid her body underneath Inuyasha and gently touched him with her hand and began to stroke it. She could her Inuyasha moan and decided to take it up a notch. She began to suck on him making him moan with delight and arch his back up slightly. Inuyasha, finding it unfair that he wasn't able to taste her yet, moved her up from under him and removed the final garment that was concealing her core. A now fully naked Kagome laid before him '_She is so beautiful, I can't believe I was able to hold out this long without her_.' He then moved his head closer to her core, but continued to have contact with her beautifully big brown eyes. He then began to lick her, relishing in her taste. Kagome moaned loudly and ran her heads through his long silver hair and began to stroke his ears. After a while Inuyasha moved back up to her beautiful face and began to kiss her and in between kisses he was able to say,

"Kagome...I'm gonna...mark you now."

"K...what do I...do?"

"I'll bit...me and...then you can...drink my...blood...and...then...I'll mark... you...This...might...hurt...and it...might...change you...into a hanyou...like me...are you sure?"

"Positive...I can't wait...any...more," said Kagome as she watched Inuyasha bit down hard on his shoulder making blood seep though his wound. Kagome began to lick his blood as Inuyasha bit down on Kagome's shoulder. She sucked a little harder when he inserted his teeth into her shoulder. He then flipped on top of her and asked her, "Ready, Kagome?"

"Never been more ready in my life, my love. Take me now," said Kagome as she began to kiss him again. She began to suck on his neck forming a hickey on his neck. Inuyasha then moved his hips and situated himself onto of her and inserted himself into her. AS he began to move in and out of her, making her moan. As he continued to move in and out he also licked her everywhere. Anyplace he could get was covered by him. "Oh, Inuyasha, faster, faster," said Kagome. Inuyasha wouldn't deny his Kagome of anything and this was no exception, his demon skills especially came in handy here.

"Inuyasha, I love you so much," said Kagome as she snuggled closer to him underneath their blanket.

"I love you too, Kagome," said Inuyasha said as he stroked her hair.

Then the couple closed their eyes and entered their dream-lands and slipped away into a much needed sleep, unaware of the changes that would awake them the next morning.

* * *

I know, wicked short I'm sorry but this was all I could write, with homework and stuff, was it good, bad, or something else? I wanna know so review people, review. Anyway I'd like to thank _InuBlade360_ for the help with the mating ritual thingy, THANK YOU! Well, I gotta go, latin again (don't ever take latin- unless your good at it hehehe -)see you when I update! 

-mustang'smistress


	15. The Start of Something New

Hey everybody so sorry to keep you waiting I know it's been like forever since I've last updated, here's the deal- my family decided to see who could last the longest giving up their favorite things to do- so I lost fanfiction and manga (which totally sucks cause I frekin died on the inside) and therefore wasn't allowed to touch anything that related to fanfiction and thus came the tragedy of my story. I was planning to update on easter Sunday, but my computer wouldn't read my disk and therefore couldn't update and then I went away on vacation for the rest of the week which totally sucked cause all I wanted to do was play kingdom hearts 2 and anyone who is into kingdom hearts and has the 2nd game knows what I mean and if you aren't into it or you don't have the second one you should so get it cause it totally kicks massive ass! Anyway here's the continuation of the story that was on hold for like 2 months! Again I'm very sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Start of Something New**

The Hawaiian sun began to peek through the curtains and onto the sleeping couple lying in the bed. The sun shined on Kagome's face causing her to stir. She rubbed and her eyes and went to rub the top of her head when she felt something on top. She felt something furry that felt almost identical to Inuyasha's ears. Her heart skipped a beat and she jumped out of the bed and ran to the mirror on the wall. As soon as she saw her reflection in the mirror her suspicions were true. On top of her head were two, small, brown dog ears. Her hair was also considerable longer and straighter. Her fingernails had grown slightly longer and she made a mental note to herself to paint them a nice hot pink color. She was so excited that she completely forgot that she had no clothes on and jumped onto Inuyasha's stomach who had been sound asleep until 5 seconds ago.

"What's gong on?" he half-yelled sleepily.

"Look Inuyasha! I have doggy- ears just like you now," said Kagome smiling as she moved her hands to the top of her head and began to rub her furry ears again.

Inuyasha smiled a little, "Are you sure this is what you want Kagome?"

"Dead sure. This is so cool. And think about it this way even if I didn't want this there's no way to go back, right?"

"No what I mean is do you regret it?"

"Regret it! Of course not. I love you, I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you," said Kagome as she leaned over and kissed Inuyasha on the check. "We should probably get dressed, I bet Miroku and Sango are already waiting for," she moved to get out of bed and her and Inuyasha and Kagome both got dressed to go out. Inuyasha had on his bathing suit trunks with a black shirt on and Kagome had on a sun dress over her swim suit because they were going swimming with Miroku and Sango on their last day. She also had on a sun hat to hide her ears.

They meet down in the lobby with Miroku and Sango and walked outside to the pool side where they ordered lunch and sat down underneath the shade. Kagome and Sango sent Miroku and Inuyasha off to get them all lunch.

"So, Sango," started Kagome. "Did you have a nice sleep yesterday? You must have been tired since you slept all day."

"Uh...yeah we did," replied Sango blushing a little.

"Really? Couldn't imagine why you would need that much sleep. Oh wait I have an idea. How as it?" Asked Kagome a little too excited and making Sango blushed even more.

"Uh...ah...hmmm. I'd have to say great. I mean we were looking at the stars and holding onto each other and then...uh...you know."

"That's so cute!"

"I know! So anyway what did you and Inuyasha do yesterday?"

"We went to the beach and watched the sun set and then we had a great night and now I have these."

"What?" asked Sango not understanding what these was referring to.

Kagome gently lifted her hat exposing her ears making Sango squeal with delight. "Shhh! Someone might hear you!"

"Sorry they're just so cute! I couldn't resist. You have to let me touch them, I've always wanted to touch Inuyasha's cute little ears, but you know him he would never let me!"

Kagome laughed. "I will don't worry."

"So I guess that's what you meant when you said you had a great night, huh?"

"Oh it was so romantic we were watching the sun set and then he grabbed me and ran top speed to the hotel room- he was so cute!"

Not long after Miroku and Inuyasha returned carrying trays of food. Miroku had a bump on his head letting the girls know that they all knew what happened the nights before and that Miroku had said something perverted making Inuyasha hit him. They all sat down and ate and then went swimming. They played in the pool going down the water slide and playing volleyball. And at the end of the day they all wen to a restaurant and sat down together reminiscing about their previous vacation.

"Oh I'm so glad I met you all and that you were able to come to my time! It was so much fun," Said Kagome as entwined her fingers with Inuyasha.

"I know," Said Sango leaning her head on Miroku's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I can't wait to go back though," said Inuyasha. "I mean, I had lots of fun here but I miss the feudal era. And don't worry Kagome and Sango when we get back me and Miroku will get your houses done right away."

They both nodded and sighed as they left the restaurant hand in hand with their lover.

**The Next Day**

Everyone packed up their stuff and headed for the airport. Once they were seated in their plane seats, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and kissed him on his cheek. Shocking him a little.

"What was that for?"

"To start off our new beginning together, as a family," said Kagome as she laid her head down on Inuyasha shoulder as they flew into the sunset and to their future.

The End.

* * *

That's the end. How was it? Remember to review to tell me. Though I am having a short epilouge after this but it's going to be short, just fyi. Anyway remember to review! 

-mustang'smistress


	16. Epilouge

Here's the epilogue and final chapter of my story! So I don't want to keep you waiting- I think you've waited long enough! But first the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

Epilogue: (a/n: I know! I know very creative!)**

_**Three Years later**_

A silvered haired half-demon walked thru the forest recently returning from exterminating a demon in a nearby village. As he walked thru Kaede's village, Inuyasha passed by Miroku and Sango's hut. He called from outside a hello and three little girls (the oldest was 3 and the other 2 are twins that are 2) ran out from inside the hut followed by Miroku and then a newly pregnant Sango. The three little girls jumped on Inuyasha knocking him onto the floor.

"Inuyasha, sorry I couldn't go with you to the village, but someone needs to protect the village and with Sango pregnant again she's not exterminating anything for a while."

"Don't worry, everything went fine, and how are you Sango? Think it's a boy?" asked Inuyasha

"No, I Know it's going to be another girl," said Sango as she gently patted her stomach.

"Anyway I better get home, Kagome's probably waiting,"

"But Uncle Inuyasha! I want to play," said a little voice followed by the other 2 girls nodding.

"I know, but Auntie Kagome waiting for me," said Inuyasha. "We'll play later, k?"

They nodded as Inuyasha headed off home waving goodbye to them as he walked.

He headed into the forest and walked to his home. As soon as he got close he heard a young voice screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!" and through the forest ran a little boy. He ran and jumped into his father's waiting arms.

"Where you good for mommy, Kira?" asked Inuyasha picking up the young boy.

"Yes I was very good and I even helped cook!" said Kira smiling!

"You did, we'll let's go back so I can see you mother," said Inuyasha as he walked toward his home. He was greeted by Kagome who was know several months pregnant. He put Kira down and kissed his wife.

"I've missed you," said Inuyasha.

"Me too. I see that everything went fine?"

"Yup, no problems."

"Well supper almost ready, c'mon Kira come get cleaned up," Kagome picked up Kira and headed into the house.

Inuyasha turned and faced the know setting sun so happy with his life, he had a beautiful wife, a young boy, and another baby on the way- and Inuyasha had a feeling it was going to be a girl.

"Inuyasha, dinner's ready!" called Kagome from inside the house!

"Comin'," said Inuyasha as he walked into his hut to sit down with his family.

The End. (Again)

* * *

I'm all done! I kinda like this it was cute, but what I like doesn't matter- so tell me what you think! Please review! Anyway till next time... 

-mustang's mistress


End file.
